Amai Senju! Daughter of Tsunade and Kakazu!
by Lil blue rose
Summary: When Tsunade told Kakazu she was pregnant, he left them. Now 15 years later their daughter Amai was sent to fight Sasori to save Gaara until she was betrayed by Sakura. Now she's stuck in the Akatsuki as a member and has developed feeling for Sasori of the red desert...oh dear what kind of trouble has she gotten into? Well it doesn't help that Sasuke is stalking her now. FIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade Senju for the first time in her life was scared. It was all because of this little pregnacy test in her hand with two pink lines showing her that she was pregnent. Sucking in alot of air she tapped the little test on the bathroom sink with a worried face. Yes she knows who's the baby's father but she was scared shitless of telling him. It's been nearly a year since they have been seeing eachother and she had fallen in love again with him. It was wonderful to feel love again even though it's not with Dan.

'What am'I going to say to him?' Tsunade knew that he would find out sooner or later so she chose to tell him tonight when they go out to the Bar but she wount be drinking for her baby's sake. Getting off the closed tolite lid she put on her pants and threw the test in a trash basket next to the bathroom door. Closing the door she saw Shizune asleep on the twin bed next to the door snoring softly to herself. Grinning Tsunade pulled on her over coat and pulled on her shoes and softly closed the door behind her. Jogging to the bar she strolled in and looked at the crowed of people until she saw him waiting for her. Smiling she walked over to him casualy and he looked at her with those enchanting bright jade green eyes.

"Tsunade."

"Kakazu."

He pointed to the chair infront of him and she slid in there with a small smile. Hell yes she was nervous of telling him that they will be having a baby. In the next five minutes they chat and he ordered sake while she asked for water which threw him off a slight bit. Getting their drinks he slid down his mask and took a long gulp of his sake while she bit her inner cheek trying to find the right words. Knowing that he always wanted to get to the point she silently prayed for the strenght and courage to tell him.

"Tsunade what's the matter?" Kakazu looked at his lover with a eyebrow raised as it looked like she was having a inner battle with herself.

"Kakazu...I'm pregnent." Tsunade felt better saying to him out loud. Kakazu looked impassive until he frowned while looking down.

"Mine?"

"It is."

"Tsunade get rid of it."

Her eyes went wide with shock as he said those words to her in public and she wanted him to be over joyed but he wanted her to get rid of it. It has been 12 hours since she had found out she was having a baby and she had already accpeted it as her baby and she would never get rid of a innocent life.

"No. It's our baby and I want us to be..."

"I dont want anything to do with the baby then. If you dont want to get rid of it then it's over between us." He threw done some of his money pulled up his mask and walked out of the bar with a shocked heartbroken and sad slug sannin there with tears running down her face. He didn't want anything to do with her or the baby so he walked away with the great memories they had with eachother. Hanging her head low she sobed in her hands with her shoulders shaking widly. Standing up she bolted out of the bar and ran back to the women's inn she and Shizune stayed out. Slamming the door open then closed Shizune bolted up and Tsunade ran to her and fell on the bed while crying on her friends chest. Confussed Shizune pat her Lady's back softly while Tsunade cried her heart out.

"I'm Pregnent Shizune and I told him! He..doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby!" She cried harder.

"Then why not get rid of it?"

"No! It's my baby Shizune! The baby's apart of me."

Sighing she kept on patting Tsunade's back until she was fast asleep from crying. Slidding out of bed Shizune threw the blankets on Tsunade and walked to the other made bed and crawled in there. Things will get strange with a pregnent Tsunade and once the baby's born then they have to make a hard desision to keep it with them or sent it ro Kohana. Looking out the window she frowned as she silently cursed Kakazu's soul to hell and other such. Closing her eyes she fell asleep and in her dream there was a little baby with blonde hair and hazel eyes giggling cutely while reaching up for someone while squealing with joy.

9 months later 

Tsunade was freaking big as she inhaled down another bowl of vanilla ice-cream in the local dango shop. The test showed that the Legendary slug sannin and Princess of Kohana was having a baby girl. For the whole day they found out the gender Tsunade was over the moon with joy as they shopped for baby items and looking at cute baby girl outfits and Tsunade said no to anything pink. But sometimes late at night she could be awake rubbing her overly large bulky stomach thinking of Kakazu. For nearly nine months there was no word from him or nothing. Not even a singel letter asking if she and the baby were ok or nothing. Bastard when she see's him he will have no balls or hearts (yes I do mean hearts) left in him as she kicks them all the wall to the cloud village. Picking up a green baby suite that looks a little a cute slug she smiled as she showed Shizune who clapped her hands and laughed. Paying the items she grinned as she walked back to the dango shop and ordered a three scoops of mint and chocolate bits ice-cream. Licking the cone she passed the money and got change back while she grinned ear to ear as she walked back to Sizune who grinned. As she was about to take a step she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Gasping she dropped her ice-cream on the floor and Shizune gasped.

"Come one Lady Tsunade we have to go to the hosptial!"

"Augh why did it have to be today! I dropped OUR ice-cream because of you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Saterday morning and Tsunade smiled as she looked at her baby girl sleeping in her cot. Later yesterday night she had given birth to this little angel sleeping peacfully with her dummy in her mouth and a softy slug baby toy in her small arms. Shizune was named the God mother of the baby and she was happy to accepted the title given to her. Smiling softly she placed a hand on the cool glass.

"Mummy's here...Amai." Pressing her forehead against the glass she shed a singel tear as the baby opened her eyes to show the world her light hazel eyes with a hint of green in them. Amai locked her eyes to Tsunade that made her feel proud as Amai stared at her while sucking her dummy until she rather cutely feel asleep. Shizune appeared in time to witness the mother daughter moment and she smiled lightly.

"Lady Tsunade."

"I named her Amai."

"Sweet? Why that?"

"Because when I was pregnent with her all I would ever stomach was sweet foods and ice-cream." She grinned as she heard a soft sigh then giggle. This was going to get rather interesting for now on. Little Amai was going to be trained in the ways of the medic ninja and she was going to have her mothers...and father's famous short temper and her mothers monsterous strenght. But for now she has to teach her the ways of life which include the whole damn thing of parenthood and one things for sure she wasn't looking forward for the potty training and ect.


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later

Amai had grown into a rather gorgeous young woman with long elbow long light blonde hair with random brown streaks, hazel eyes with hints of green, a rather large chest for a girl her age, long legs and she has one tatto on the back of her neck was a butterfly. She was wearing a black knee high pletted skirt with black thign high leggins, a dark green long sleeved shoulder hugging shirt, a V cut black thin jumper that was also long sleeved and a pair of zip on ankel high heels. Frowning she walked down the street carrying four books. It wasn't very easy being the daughter of the Fifth Hokage and she was expected to live up to her mother's reputation to be a sannin aswell. Amai was already a well known medic ninja like her mother but she had competsion named Sakura Haruno who hates her with a burning passion. Not knowing why she couldn't careless if that slut jumped off a building or had her head blown off to chunks. Walking into the dango shop she got a seat. Ordering a cup of vanilla tea and some dango's she opened the first book and silently made mental notes of what she read. Nearly three years ago she, her mother and Shizune were brought to this village since her mother was now the Fifth Hokage.

"Here you go." The old lady who works there handed the young girl her tea and dango's. Pulling out a few yen she handed it to her and muttered "Keep the change."

Looking at the particualr part of the romace sceen she hid a blush then muttered the part where he claimed his undying love and affection towards his lover. Thanks to Shizune she got her hooked onto this sappy love stories when she was tweleve years old. Picking up the cup of tea she slowly sipped it then placed it down with a soft click. These kind of depressing moments made her feel slightly sad that she was never allowed to see anyone until she's like thirty something.

Picking up a dango she took a bite out of it then frowned to see Sakura walked passed with her head held high in the sky. Snotty little bitch outta have her...aguh! Never mind Amai just wanted to have a peaceful day to herself before she gets sent to a shitty mission tomorrow. Chewing it she savoured the sweet flavour that bursted in her mouth until she swollowed it with satisfaction. Leaning forward she placed her right arm on the table while reading the love sceen with a small blush that dusted across her pale cheeks. No it wasn't one of her uncle Jiraiya's books cause his ones a smut and just creepy. How does she know well Shizune had read one of their first chapters and she got meantly scared. Closing the book she place it with the other ones and she took a large gulp of her tea ans ate the rest of the dango's before leaving with her books.

_With Tsunade_

She massaged her temples as a growing head ack was developing from the letter that came from Suna. Gaara was kidnapped from the Akatsuki and Naruto who just got back was screaming his head off. Now she was stuck trying to get a team together to go to Suna to heal Kankuro who was injured by a Akatsuki member with poision. Looking down at the list the frowned slightly.

_Kakashi_

_Naruto_

_Sakura_

She closed her eyes as she listenes to Shizune saying the same name over and over again to join the group heading to Suna. Picking up a pen she forcefully wrote down a name she wished with all her might that this person went on a C ranked mission this morning. Writing the name down slowly she picked up the paper and handed it to Shizune without looking at the paper or her. The last person going was...

_Mirra_

_With Mirra_

Half and hour ago she got a letter asking her presence to the Hokage's building and she though to herself.

'Another shit mission.' Running to the building she stopped infront of her mother's door and knocked. Hearing her mother calling out she opened the door then her eyes went wide as she saw her considered brother Naruto. Oh man he has grown a hell of a lot.

"Amai!" Naruto threw his arms over her and laughed as she slumped down a bit. He was still loud as ever which means he was still a bloody pervert. Patting his back she managed to pull him off her and look at her mother grinning like a fox.

"What's the mission Lady Hokage?"

Lady Tsunade silently growled at her daugher calling her that.

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped from two Akatsuki member's lastnight and in one hour all of you are heading to Suna to heal Kankuro from the enemy's posion spreading through his system as we speak...Amai I want to have a word with you before you leave this office."

Once everyone left Tsunade stared at her teenager daughter who looked confussed. Sucking in some air in her lungs she stared at her.

"Amai the Akatsuki are after Naruto and you."

"I understand Naruto but why me?" Amai tilted her head to the side that made her hair fall to the side that covered her shoulder like a blanket.

"Amai I found out three years ago that...you'r father's a member."

Amai was thrown back into shock. All those countless times she wanted to know who he was but mother always said he was killed. But the fact now that the truth suddenly came out as he was alive and a Akatsuki memeber was a deep shock. Clenching her fists she shaked with anger.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Kakazu."

Noding she turned around walked to the door and and slam it shut with so much force that the wood shattered to pieces which made Tsunade's head ach reach it's peck.

'Damn you Kakazu. First you didn't want anything to do with Amai and now you want her. I would rather die a thousand deaths then let you touch her or even cast a glance at MY daughter.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amai has her backpack strapped tightly around her shoulders and wasite. Leaning against the tree she listened to her mother give a wonderful speach that bored her a tears. Once it was done Naruto had grabbed her arm and ran out of the gates at high speed. Stopping she grabbed his arm softly and muttered in a warm sisterly tone.

"Came down Naruto. Gaara is going to be fine, I promise you."

Naruto calmed down as he looked into her eyes and saw truth to her words and that she really cared for him. Nodding he let her go and waited for the others to catch up with them. In five minutes later they arrived and Sakura gave Amai a glare in which she gave the bird to her that almost started a fight until Kakashi pulled Sakura away. Amai watched the pinkette getting dragged away with anger. Amai couldn't wait any longer so she bolted away from the group and they were use to it since Amai had always gone on solo missions. After three hours Amai had found Temari who had just got the letter from the Hokage saying that a team would help them. Temari grinned as she hugged her friend.

"I'm going to go ahead to Suna. While you stay here and wait for them ok?"

"Yeah...Miss Senju."

Amai smiled lightly as she foarmed six to seven handsigns then vanished in a cloud of red,black and green flower petels.

Arriving at Suna Amai frowned as she was kindly greeted by Baki who was strangly welcoming to her. He roughly pushed her to the medical-ward of the hosptial and there was five people there not including Kankuro in pain.

"Everyone this is Amai Senju the Fifth Hokage's daughter."

She got several gasps and the old lady with a large liver spot on her face looked at her. Pulling off the elastic band off her wrist she pulled her hair up in a bun and picked up the medical notes of Kankuro's condition. Biting her bottom lip she noticed if that she didn't get here in time he would have died in three days.

"Hold on." She washed her hands and grabbed his head forcefully opened his mouth shoved two fingers in there. He chocked as she done that then she pulled them out to see a sticky purple substaince coated on her fingers.

"That's odd." Walking back to the sink she washed her hands with soap.

"What is it?" The old lady eyed her carefully.

"That posion had two very toxic plants grinded and mixed with metal and other deadly chemicals. I can make an cure to get rid of the other bits but now I need three bowls of hot water with disenfectend (spelling) right now!"

"Yes!" The other medic ninja's rushed out of the room as Amai pre-pared for extracting the deadly amout of posion out of his system and when there isn't enough to kill him she will made the cure to fight off the Akatsuki memeber who made this later on. They rushed back in and Amai nod.

"Now I need him pinned down!"

"Yes!"

They all grabbed a arm or leg and Amai used her chalkra to pick up the water into a ball and she gently pressed in that made it go into his body. Kankuro screamed out with agony then manage to use his right hand to slap against her cheek hard enough to leave a bruise. But she didn't move from her spot as they pinned him down again much more harder. Amai pushed it deeper then used her right hand to get the ball out again but this time there was a fair amout of posion the colour of purple. The medic nin got out a empty metal bowl that Amai dunk the water in it. Doing the same thing two more times team 7 minus Sasuke ran in the room along with Temari.

"The posion is out. But now I need to make a cure to get rid of the small portion of it out and hopefull use it against the enemy. Where's the green house?" A medic nin ended up showing her. As she was leaving she saw Sakura's heated glare that she didn't even do anything but smirk as she left to room.

_Half an hour later_

Amai had made the cure in record time with a small smile. Making three amout of it she closed her eyes as the medic ninja watched her with amasument along with a smile. The old lady strolled back in with a stern look on her face.

"So Tsunade's daughter you made the cure?"

"Yes and there's enough to clean the rest out of Kankuro's system. Oh and my name is Amai." She extended her hand out along with a calm smile. The old lady shaked hands with her.

"Chiyo Akasuna but you may call me either Elder or Grandma Chiyo." Elder Chiyo smiled lightly as Amai nods.

"Have you have dinner yet?"

As Elder Chiyo said that Amai's stomach growled which cause her to blush ten shapes of red. Chuckling she lead the teenager girl to a small resturant with not alot of people there. Both of them have chosen a full blown meal since they are heading out tomorrow. Chiyo had told Amai about her Grandson Sasori and that he is a Akatsuki member. Amai felt pity for the old lady. Then Amai's eyes went wide.

"Damn! I wasn't told where I was staying tonight." Amai banged her head against the table as Elder Chiyo drank her tea chuckling.

"You can stay at my house tonight Amai dear."

"I dont want to be a burden to you Elder Chiyo."

"Dont be silly Amai."

"Oh thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having a nice long shower Amai walked back to the room Elder Chiyo is letting her stay in. It use to be her Grandson's room. Closing the door Amai pulled out a nightdress from her bag and a pair of clean underwear that she summoned from a sealing scroll. Quickly getting dressed she dried her damp hair then drapping it on a wooden chair. Looking around she saw something odd in the ceiling. Pushing it done a small yealp as a journal and book fell out of the small space. Looking at them she brushed her unbrushed hair behind her ears. Opening it she started to read the journal rather fast. This was a journal belong to Sasori when he was younger. After reading it all she had to admit that he had a tough childhood. She slid the book in her bag and she started to read the book then she started to blush. Oh my cookies he writes romance and they were bloody great. Looking down she had a small smile as she went up to chapter five then stopped as she had to get some rest for tomrrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning Amai had another shower and got ready again the she cleaned up and made breakfast. Walking to Elder Chiyo's room she knocked the door softly and the old lady open the door then smiled as she saw the young teenaged girl.

"I made breakfast."

"Thank you Amai." Elder Chiyo patted her hair.

Eating breakfast fine but Amai's mind kept wondering off to that romance book that Elder Chiyo's grandson Sasori had made but never finished. Chiyo drank her tea then exused herself from the table. Noding Amai started to wash the dishes and clean up a bit. Then she had a surprise expression as Elder Chiyo's older brother had walked in nod at the young kunochi who smiled and waved at him. After packing away the last dish in the cupboard Amai walked back to Sasori's room. Opening her bag she started to wrap the bandages around her left thigh then strapped on her weapons pouch then she started to strap on her medical pouch. Picking up her headband she also tied it on her right thign. Looking at her black jumper she took it off then shoved it in her bag. Grabbing her kunai knife she cut off her sleeves from her shirt up to her elbows. Throwing the material in her bag she dug her hand in her bag then slowly pulled out a pair of black strap on gloves. Strapping them on she pulled her hair up to a loose ponytail.

'I'm ready.' Tossing her bag on her shoulder she strapped it on firmly. Looking around the room for one last time she smiled lightly closed the door then at she saw Elder Chiyo there looking ready for anything.

"Ready."

"Yes lets rock 'n' roll." Amai smiled as Elder Chiyo grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group with Elder Chiyo in there dashed for the lair that Pakkun had informed them that had Gaara's chalkra signature and several others. Amai stayed at Elder Chiyo's side as she talked about the demon containers being used for war against eachother. Amai was fully aware of this since her mother had told her years ago. It made her so mad to deal with other's using the demon containers as weapons. Frowning she stop along with the others as there in their way was none other than Itachi Uchiha. Growling mentaly she wanted to slap him then bashed his face in.

"It's nice to see you again Nauto, Kakashi and you too Amai."

Amai had meet him when she was eight years old when her mother and Shizune had gone to the grass village to gamble. Itachi had met her when she was skipping around with a virbrant smile on her face as she had a ice-cream cone. When she was accidently bumped into him that caused her ice-cream to fall on the ground. When she saw her ice-cream on the floor her eyes started to tear up. But he was kind enough to buy her another one and they spent sometime together as a big brother and little sister time. But when he said that he had to leave that made her upset and he promised that he will see her again oneday.

"Hello Itachi." She whispered in a dark tone.

"You certainly have grown into a young lady, a very pretty young lady."

About to bark a rude comment Kakashi blocked her room his view.

_Ten minutes later_

Amai quickly dodged Itachi's shadow clone trying to grab her. Naruto was realsed from the genjutsu that was casted on him. Amai grabbed a kunai knife and threw it to the clone that got shoved in his chest deeply. The clone disappeared with a poof of smoke and she placed her foot on the ground then done a fancy backflip over the log behind her and landed to Elder Chiyo's side. With a grin she watched Naruto shove the rasengan done Itach's throat...would have been cool though, I mean got him from behind. The earth trembled slightly but once it stopped they walked to the giant crator where Itachi's body is. But shocked went through her as it was a Suna shinobi that Elder Chiyo knew.

"Who are these people?" Amai whispered as she looked around the sight to see the area for any sign of enemies going to attack them from behind. Running away with them towards the liar she stopped then paled at the sight of team Guy there. Tenten and Neji were alright but it was Guy and his mini me that give her the chills.

"Princess Amai! It's so youthful to see you'r gorgeous face out in the big world!" Lee screamed in her ear as he hugged her. Elder Chiyo chuckled as she now was a nickname for Amai. It was rather fitting nickname.

"Hi Lee." She moaned as Tenten pulled him away from her. Greatful she rubbed her ear that was ringing.

"Here put on these." Kakashi sensie handed all of them hands of walky talkies. Amai gently placed it on her left ear and turned the volume down since she knows about Lee's shouting problem. He then yelled rather loudly that caused the others to grip there heads in pain while Elder Chiyo and Amai grinned at their pain.

"Lee turn your volume down." Tenten cried out.

"Augh sorry." He did turned it down then bowed.

"Alright we have to pull of the seals to get the sheild down enough for Amai..."

"I'll brake the bolder thank you." Sakura crossed her arms as she glared at Amai who was to busy checking her nails then bother looking at her.

"I'm fine with that."

Once everyone was in place they gave the signal then they ripped off the seals. Sakura then ran towards the bolder with her fist high in the air then she slammed it on the bloder that broken in half. Rushing in Amai's eyes went wide as there was a blonde haired blue eyed Akatsuki member sitting on Gaara and there was a odd looking thing that looked over weight. Naruto's chalkra started to really get scary as he grew fangs and claws.

"Give Gaara back you bastards!" He roared with anger.

"Hmm your the Nine tails container arn't you, yeah." The blonde one grinned.

"Shut up and give Gaara back!"

"Yelling isn't going to help Naruto!" Amai looked at Naruto who glared at her. The over weight one looked at both of them.

"Hmm Master doesn't she look like..." He was silenced by a stone thrown at his head by a angry Amai.

"Alright Naruto their yours." Amai crossed her arms and glared at them.

_13 minutes later_

Amai grabbed Sakura's limp body as she had been knocked out from the Hikaru *forgot his name* coming at her. Placing her at a safe place Amai jumped back to Elder Chiyo's side and they looked at the puppet with a long metal tail that was swishing high in the air with posion on it.

'He's strong enough to knock bitch down.' Amai frowned as she felt Elder Chiyo's chalkra strings attach on her skin. Bending her knees she bolted straigh at him as he shot posion coated needles at her. Dodging all of them gracefully she ran to him with non chalkra fists that was powerful enough to smash the puppet to pieces. As the figure jumped out of the broken puppet she jumped in front of Elder Chiyo but gave her enough space to see what was happening. The black figure wearing a black cloak twiches his fingers and the head of Hikaru snapped in half and sebon's shot out of it.

"Not good!" Elder Chiyo used the chalkra strings to quickly move Amai out of the way. Dodging all of them she landed further back near the old Suna Kunochi. Keeping her poker face on she had a small glare sending his way.

"Well played I couldn't expected much from my own Grandma. You used your pupper master jutsu on the girl that made her dodged all of my attacks so easily. Then you used chalkra thread to hold Hidaku's tail (spelling) in place when you attack with those kunai's. I only noticed it when the tail came to a halt."

Elder Chiyo looked amused. "I only had to use a small portaion of my chalkra but you still managed to figure it out."

"But of couse it who was the one who taught me to play with puppet. Who was the one that drilled the talent into me...it was you Grandma Chiyo."

"Unfortunately play time is over!"

A hand reach up and tore off the cloak "Thats the plan." The cloak fell to the ground and both of the kunochis went into shock as they looked at a red head with light brown enchanting eyes and he was a hot teenager.

'How is the possiable Elder Chiyo told me that Sasori had disappeared from the Sand village over twenty years ago.' Amai looked at him with wide eyes as he looked smugged. 'How can he be so young?'

"What's the matter Grandma so chocked up on words you cant find the right ones to use?"

Amai looked back to Chiyo. "Elder Chiyo is that person Sasori?"

"How can this be you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw him. Why Sasori"

He didn't say anything as he pulled out a scroll from his cloak's long sleeve and unrolled it with one had and the only print Amai could see was the number 3.

"I'm going to show you my favourite puppet. This one was hard to kill to add to my collection." POOF! A puppet appeard that made Elder Chiyo gasp as she looked at it with a shocked expression. Amai gulped as she looked at a large puppet with black spiky hair, haunting yellow eyes and it wore a torn up robe. Sasori chuckled as he looked at his Grandma.

"The third Kazekage." Elder Chiyo's eyes went wide. Amai kept eye contact with the enemy.

"Elder Chiyo is that the Thrid Kazekage? Mother told me that he vanished over twenty years ago and there was no evidence he was kidnapped."

"It is the Thrid Kazekage Amai. Tsunade was right about his disappearance and we did everything we could to find him. Sasori why?"

He didn't say anything and Amai snapped slightly. "Answer her question!"

His eyes flickered to hers and he smirked. She growled at him as she clenched her fists as she shaked with an urge to bash him into dust.

"The answer is simple and Grand Chiyo knows it."

"Did you have anything to do with the Fourth Kazekage's death!"

He looked emotionless "Enough talk. Now lets get started." He sent the Third Kazekage after Amai. She gasped at how fast that thing was as it pulled out blades with poision dripping from them.

"Not good!" Elder Chiyo's chalkra threads yanked Amai away and she used the hidden ones on Hikuro tail to block the attack. The blades sliced the tail like it was nothing compared to it.

"Impressive. Let's see you block this." He moved his hand and the Third Kazekage's right arm opened up and there was several seals. Amai gasped as she quickly read them all.

"Die!"

Millions of long wooden hands flew at Amai and crashed down.

"PRINCESS AMAI!"

Sasori smirked then it hit him. The girl that was working with Chiyo was the Fifth Hokage's and Kakazu's daughter. As the clouds of dust cleared Chiyo sighed with relife as Amai was alive and her body had not been hit by that attack. Breathing out she had been lucky to dodged all of them without sustaining any injuries. Elder Chiyo used her threads to pull Amai out who jumped out of the trap. Sasori smirked as he twiched his finger and purple poision gas shot out of it's hidden compartment and Amai was surronded by it.

"Not Good! Amai hold you'r breath!"

'Poision!' Amai holding her breath then she felt something tight wrap around her and stop Elder Chiyo from saving her. Looking down she saw ropes with Kunai's danggling from the edge trapping her legs and arms that were pinned to her side. Struggling to not breath in the poision gas Amai remebered her family, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and she thought about Elder Chiyo. She needed to be strong for them and she wasn't allowing herself to die here!

"Princess I'm coming!" Amai caught Elder Chiyo's voice.

'I'm not going to let them down!" Pulling out a explosive tag it exploded as she threw it in the air. The posion gas had disappeared and Amai's body flew out of the explosion with the robes around her braking off. Elder Chiyo opened her arms and caught the girl with light blonde hair.

"Not good she's not breathing." Gently with one hand she moved Amai's head to her shoulder and the other hand sent a powerful smack on the back.

"Augh huh!" Amai breathed deeply as she started to breath again. Amai turned her attension to him and gave him the famous Senju glare that was known for making any Uchiha flich.

"You!...You will tell me everything you know about that snake bastard! You here me! Everything!" She remebered when she was knocked out that Uncle Jirayia had told her that Orochimaru's orignal partner was him! Sasori Akasuna was the orignal partner of that bastard! Sasori didn't say anything as he sent kunai's at her. Amai was caught off guard as two puppets block the attack.

"It's not nice to attack a lady when's she's talking to you." Elder Chiyo had to summoning scrolls in her hands and she had chalkra threads attached to the puppets.

"Those old thing." Sasori looked at them with amusment.

"So you remeber them."

"More or less they are my first creations."

Elder Chiyo got rid of the empty scrolls. "Mother and Father."

Amai looked at the puppets and saw the male one had the same colour red as Sasori but slightly lighter and the female one had dark brown hair and they have the same eye colour.

"Mother...Father." Amai whispered as she looked at the puppets. Elder Chiyo looked at Amai.

"Princess Amai please get out of the way."

Noding she ran to Elder Chiyo's side and watched as the puppets hands touched eachothers and they moved back to show wires. Then they shot straight for that bloody wooden trap that almost killed her. They circled them and sliced through them that caused it to fall to the ground in large cunks. Sasori quickly detached the Third Kazekage away from the wooden hands and the Mother and Father puppets missed him. The Thrid Kazekage's hand turned into a very dangerous looking saw and the blades came back again. Flying at eachother the Father puppet pulled out a wooden whip with kunai's in them and the Mother puppet had a large sword in her hands. Chiyo's and Sasori's body's moved extremly fast as they widly moved their hands and moved side to side. Amai watched the fight.

'Unbelieveable...I never seen a battle this intenes before.'

The puppets moved back to their Master's side and their metal weaponds were destroyed. Judging by the look from Sasori he was slightly pissed.

"I guese it's time to use the jutsu that made the Thrid Kazekage unbeatable." He placed his hands on eachother and the puppets mouth opened. Gulping Amai watched as black sand came out of it's mouth.

"Iron Sand."

Looking at her side Amai saw Elder Chiyo look shocked.

"Iron Sand?"

"It's the jutsu that made the Thrid Kazekage the strongest Kazekage in the whole Sand Village. Gaara uses regular sand while the Thrid uses Iron Sand."

"How can a puppet use someones jutsu like that! Don't they die along with the user?"

Chiyo shaked her head. "It's called human puppets. You can turn the human into a puppet and their jutsu's are used by the puppet while the Master uses it. I use normal puppets while Sasori had a fasination with making human puppets."

Amai nods in understanding, when she get's home she's going to study the puppets of suna and other things about human puppets. Sasori raised his hand and the black sand molded into balls as they looked down at them.

"I wonder who's gonna die? Well let's find out...DIE!" He moved his hand and the balls shot out to them. Amai was about to grab Chiyo and dodged when the Mother Puppet grabbed her waist and pulled her to safetly without Elder Chiyo. Painfully landing on the ground with the puppet Amai looked up to see dust where she and Elder Chiyo were.

"Elder Chiyo!"

Sasori looked at Amai as she tried to get on her feet. 'She would make a lovely puppet. It's too bad that I have to give her to Kakazu. Maby when his finished with her then I can make her apart of my collection.' His eyes went slightly wide as Elder Chiyo was alive and the Father Puppet had a sheild around them both. Amai smiled slightly then it turn into a frown as she saw black Iron Sand in the Father puppets arms that prevented it from using it's arms.

"Hmm you were surpose to dodge the attack not deflected."

Amai gasped as she looked at the mother puppet as she had though she saw it's face go real and smile at her. Blinking she shaked her head. The Iro sand went back then it went into look thick spear like things.

"This time you old hag. You will die!" He sent the spears after them again. Amai saw that the Mother puppet had moved her hands up to form a chalkra sheild. The spears couldn't go through the sheild. Slightly thankful she turned her head. Elder Chiyo's right hand was a puppets hand and she used the sheild.

"Hm two great puppet masters think alike." Sasori said smuggly. Chiyo had trouble trying to close her arm. In her arm was the Iron sand. Looking at Sasori she unhooked her arm and dropped it to the ground. Sasori smirked.

"No more weapons to use old hag." He made the Kazekage hold his hands up gathered all of the Iro Sand and they turned into soild primade and other shapes. Elder Chiyo looked at Amai who looked at Sakura to make sure she was fine and the bitch was snoring her head off.

"Princess leave."

Amai looked at Chiyo with wide eyes.

"Amai you heard me leave this place."

'I cant leave her here. No I refuse to let her stand alone without any weapons to fight this guy. What if...she uses her puppet master jutsu on me and controls me as I fight the Kazekage. She had done it before.' Getting up she jumped infront of her.

"No I will fight with you. Just use you'r puppet master jutsu on me and use me. I refuse to leave you here alone!"

Elder Chiyo's eyes went wide as she looked at this girl. Two days ago she had met her and she had an odd dream the night Amai stayed over her house. It was Amai married to Sasori and she was a great grandma. Shaking she got up.

"I have one hand now Amai so that means I wount be abled to surport you like last time."

"Dont worry about me."

"You can't fight him with metal."

Amai unstraped her gloves then strapped them back tighter than before.

"Then I'll use hand to hand. Just like my Mother we hate losing!" Amai grinned.

For a split second Elder Chiyo had seen Tsunade next to Amai in a fighing stand like her daughter. Noding she attached the chalkra threads to Amai. Just like that Amai ran straight for Sasori as he attacked. Dodging she raised her fist and she made her chalkra go to her fist as she slammed it visiously and powerfully onto the primade that almost hit Sasori. He jumped on the wall he looked at her with a glare.

"Bitch."

"Red head bitch!" She smiled at him as he jumped off the wall. Sending them after her again one accidently hit her and she had a scrap on her arm as she backflipped back then send a much more powerful punch to it. The whole hide out shaked and the walls started to crack from the ceiling. Elder Chiyo dodged as she watched Amai cartwheeled then done two backflips. Sasori was impressed with her power but he was getting very annoyed.

"Lets finish this."

The Iro sand went high in the air and it formed into a deadly forest that made Amai's eyes go wide. Judging by the size of it not only is she and Chiyo were in danger but a certain pinkette was in trouble. Forming a hand sign she made her shadow clone to take Sakura into a safe place. Then it came down. Chiyo managed to get out in time but Amai didn't. Doding the ones that could have gave her eternal injuries she was face down on the floor not moving.

"AMAI!"

She moved slightly and wasn't aware that the Thrid Kazekage was about to attack her directly. As it raised its hand up she jumped to her feet and punched it's chest. Pieces of wooden went everywhere. Sasori watched her as she destroyed his favourite puppet. Amai walked to Chiyo's side and threw away a piece of large rubble that had trapped her arm.

"Hold on Elder Chiyo. I'll heal you." Unstrapping her gloves she pressed her warm hands on Chiyo's arm and green chalkra started to form around Amai's hand and Elder Chiyo's watched as the girl healed his grandma. Kakazu had given him information on her personailty and all from a unknown person. She amaused him believe it or not.

"There." Amai pressed a hand to her large wound on her arm that was bleeding. Twitching her eye she closed the wound.

"Now it seems your the one without a weapon my Grandson." Chiyo got up as she looked at he now smirking red head pupper master.

"On the conturary I have over 100 puppets in my collection not including myself." He unbuttoned his cloak. Amai had to curse him silently as she remebered reading something like this in his book he wrote. Once his cloak fell to the floor their eyes went wide as he had a puppet body and a long cord in his stomach that acted like a long tail. Bitting her lip she calcualted the chances are of her and Elder Chiyo winning if what he said was true.

"I haven't used _myself_ in a long time." He was on the cord as he looked at them. She bit her lip to hard and that caused a line of blood to fall down to her chin. His hand then had holes in it and then it spat out fire! Amai gasped as she and Chiyo hid behind large rocks that Amai had created with her chalkra fists. The flames burn the rock to the point Amai had to suck in oxygen as it started to burn her back. Jumping the two kunochi's dodged the intensive flames. Pulling out a kunai knife Amai had jumped out and threw it directly at his hand and she quickly dodged the flames aimed at her.

"Die old hag!"

Looking to her right Amai's eyes went wide as Elder Chiyo went into flames and turned into a piece of earth. Holding a hand to her heart she silently thanked the heavens for that. Elder Chiyo appeared and she sent the Kazekage's head at Sasori.

"I'm not falling for that twice!" He shot the fire at the head of the puppet to the point it burnt to ashes. The fire stopped then water hit the rocks hard. Elder Chiyo looked at the stream coming for the rocks.

"Water?...Amai dodge!"

Backflipping she got out in time as the rock shattered and the water turned into a tin dangerous line from Sasori that could split a person in half. Just as Amai was about to attack Sakura appeared.

"You'r ok?" Amai looked at the pinkette with question as she glared at her.

"I would be if you'r dead."

Amai was about to insult her forehead when a puppet appeared wearing a red cloak and stabbed her. Gasping with shock she felt the sword enter her stomach and she felt Sakura draining her chalkra. The bitch grinned.

"Bye bye Amai."

Amai's eyes went wide as she fell to the ground. Sakura ran off towards Chiyo saying that the puppet had stabbed Amai before she went through Amai's medical bag and pulled out the two antidotes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That bitch!_


	4. Chapter 4

Amai opened one of her eyes and saw someone with red hair looking down at her. It hurts to breath and she had no chalkra left to heal herself or use the antidote. The daughter of the fifth Hokage was helpless as her vision cleared to show Sasori Akasuna staring down at her with a neddle in his hand. It was the third cure she made and hid in her bag...he's dead. Smirking he spoke.

"It seems that we both are presumed dead Amai. It's a shame that a commrad of you'res betrayed you."

"Shut..up." She pant slightly as her body fough of the poision with the anti-biotics she made. Trying to sit up she hissed as she forgot about the sword wound. Sasori looked down at the now blood coated hand of Amai's.

"I did that didn't I?"

She glared at him as he sat her up and made lean back on a piece of earth.

"You did."

He smirked as he placed a hand on hers and gave her enough chalkra to heal the wound. Doing so she took off her glove and healed the wound shut. Sasori watched her close the wound. He was always fasinated with the healing arts of medical ninjutsu but he never learned how to do it. Amai took her hand away from her stomach and sighed. When she goes back to Kohana she will kill that bitch with her own two hands. Pulling Amai's bag closer to him he zipped it open and passed her a water bottle.

"Thanks."

He didn't reply as he saw two books he hasn't seen in years, his journal and story. Growling he turned around and gripped her neck in a painful way. His grip tightened.

"How did you get those books?" He hissed as his eyes burned with rage. Gasping she couldn't answer him so he loosened his grip but still had her throat firmly in his grip.

"I found them."

"Where!"

"Elder Chiyo allowed me to stay...at her house! She had placed me in you'r old room and I found them in the space in the...ceiling." She gasped as it tighened slightly. Chocking back tears she felt light headed.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you and you'r parents. The way you described them in your journal maked them sound like loving parents that cared for you."

Sasori's grip was gone from her neck as he watched this daughter of Tsunade and Kakazu fight to stay awake.

"I'm sorry." With that she fell forward and blacked out in his arms. Frowning he moved her around so he can see her face. Tracing a finger across her cheek he had to resist a urge to sigh. No shinobi had said they were sorry to him for losing his parents. Grandma Chiyo had lied to him saying they were on a VERY LONG mission and they will come back later. But this girl who was a Kohana kunochi who wasn't around the time his parents were killed said she was sorry.

"Master Sasori!"

Looking up he saw Zetzu and Tobi enter the now ruined base. Lucky he had his Akatsuki cloak again he stood up with the gir in his arms. Her left arm were limb as the danggeled from her side. Tobi ran all him and saw Amai in Sasori's arms.

"Ahhhhh a Kohana kunochi! Zetsu hide Tobi!" Tobi ran behind Zetzu and started shaking as the plant man walked forward and took a look at her.

"Very pretty little thing.** Can we eat her?"**

Sasori glared "No. This is Amai Senju. The daughter of the Fifth Hokage and Kakazu."

"Ahhhh a SENJU!" Tobi screamed as he ran in circles. Zetzu rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go."

"**How did she get hurt?"**

Sasori walked fast as he answered "She was betrayed." Looking down he looked at her face as she shed a tear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmmm." A pair of hazel eyes with tints if green opened as they looked around their new surroundings. She was in a room that looked simple but the down side was there was no windows. Sitting up she saw that she had her jumped on again and that she was bearfoot. Placing a foot on the floor she felt the coldness numb her foot so she brough it back up. Pulling herself in a tight ball she knew that she was in a dangerous place cause she could hear a man swear his ass off. Fighting back tears she wanted her mother, Shizune hell she'll even be happy to see Uncle Jiraiya!

Click!

Looking up she saw a woman wearing an Akatsuki cloak, blue hair with a paper rose and a labret under her bottom lip. They looked at eachother until the lady smiled.

"Here I got some food and water for you." She handed Amai a tray of food. It was a bowl of instent chicken soup and there was a glass of water.

"Thank you." She picked up the spoon picked up some of the liquid soup and check for poision. The lady laughed as she pat Amai's head.

"There's no poision in it. I made it myself and I would like to keep you around so there is someone to talk to then the idiotic men of the Akatsuki!"

Amai smiled as she offered a hand. "Amai Senju."

"Konan." They shaked hands until Konan had to leave. Sitting there she ate her soup slowly while listening to the swearing come closer and closer to the room. Growling she placed the bowl of soup and the cup of water on the table next to her. Holding onto the tray she walked to the side of the door and hid as the locks unclicked.

"I fucking swear if she's anything like you then we are fuc...!"

WACK!

Amai smiled as a man with silver hair that was geled back fell to the floor swearing about how is face was on fire. There was the sound of laughter and she looked at the door way to serveral men and Konan was there smirking. Dropping the tray on the guys head he moaned with pain and he got up to show a black eye and a bloody nose.

"I'll kill you slut!" He pulled out a scythe and he was stopped by threads.

"That's enough Hidan."

"Fuck you Kakazu!"

Amai flinched as she heard that name. Tobi ran in and pulled Amai into a powerful hug that caused her yelp with pain as she felt her lungs were about to burst.

"Let the girl go Tobi,Yeah!" Deidara pulled Tobi away from Amai who held onto her throat as it burned slightly. Konan smiled slightly as they walked in the room and looked at this girl. Sasori told them she was powerful and that he didn't know if he or she would win since she got betrayed and was left to die from a Kohana Kunochi with pink hair and was ugly as hell.

"Who are you all?"

Tobi laughed as he done a T with this fingers "I'm the fantastic TOBI AND I'M A GOOD BOY!"

"I'm Diedara and you threw the rock at my head and now I have a bumb UH!" He pointed to the large bump on his head that cause the others to either smirk or laugh.

"Zetsu." She looked at the plant man with one half of his face white and the other one coal black.

"Kisame." The large blue shark man with a sword grinned at her that showed her his perfect sharp teeth.

"Hn you know me." Itachi was blunt enough for her to roll her eyes. 'Emo.'

"You know me too brat." Sasori smirked as she glared at him.

"Hidan and you better remeber it bitch!"

"Sorry I didn't catch you name. Was it You Bitch?"

More smirks and laughs were heard as Hidan glared at her as she glared back. In two seconds he flinched. Yeap that was the cool part of being a Senju!

"Leader." The man with many peircings, spiky orange hair and grey rinnagan eyes said. Noding.

"You know me Amai." Konan smiled and Amai returned it.

"Kakazu. I'm you'r father." Kakazu looked at her as she looked at him with a emotionless look on her face and eyes. Mother would always say when she uses her emotionless look "You look like a lifeless poracelian doll." Pffft.

"What! Hold the phone,...Kakazu you fucked Tsunade Senju!" Hidan was shocked as a fist of chalkra visiously slammed into his cheek and he went flying through the walls all the way out of the base and he fell into a large lake while it was raining. They all looked wide eyed at the Senju girl who looked demonic. No one ever insults her mother infront of her if they have a death wish. Straighting her stand she crossed her arms together with a frown on her face and she had a mean glare.

"No one insults my mother infront of me or they die." She muttered darkly. It was a new record she had beaten her mother's one of 100 meters and Amai just had done 230 meters! Kisame grinned as he pat her head.

"Amai you'r my new hero!"

Deidara, Kisame,Konan and Tobi laughed while the others would grin or smirk. Amai wasn't amused by this as she thought about her mother and everyone back home. She's misses her mother terriably and wanted nothing more to get a large hug from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In Kohana_

Lady Tsunade sat on her desk crying as she looked at a baby picture of Amai. Amai was only three years old wearing Tsunade's 'Sucker' coat, had her hair in pigtails and had a giant smile on her face as she held onto her mother's neck who was smiling. Taking a swing of sake she shaked. Losing Narwaki and Dan were hard but losing her little baby was like reopening a old wound on her heart and smear lemon juice. The pain was too much. When Kakashi,Naruto,Sakura,Lee,Neji,Tenten and Guy came back with glum expressions they told her that Amai was killed from Sasori and Sakura was too late to save her. The mission was a success with Gaara back alive from Elder Chiyo giving her life for his in return.

'My sweet baby.' She shed more tears as she looked at the baby album infront of her and the death certificate of Amai's. Looking at the picture of Amai asleep sucking a dummy when she was a new born was in her hand now. Smiling lightly she remebered when her baby opened her eyes and looked at her with those innocent hazel eyes then fell asleep with a smile on her face. Life was unfair to her all the time and she wondered why she was the one cursed with such bad luck. The only good times she had was when her brother and ex ex lover was alive, Kakazu and her got together and when Amai was born and alive.

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune walked in the room and saw her Master looking terriable.

"Leave Shizune. I want to be alone with my baby."

Noding Shizune left to hear soft crying from the Hokage's office. Walking to the front desk she told them that the Hokage's having the rest of the day off. The man nods as he understands the feeling of losing a loved on. With Tonton at her side Shizune walked to a dango shop and tried to calm down before she too cries over the loose of her Godaughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

It was around lunch time for the Akatsuki and Amai, they all sat at a large circle like table next to their partners and another memeber. The blonde haired Senju sat next to Konan who was seated next to Pein, also Kakazu sat next to Amai counting the rewards from his last bounty hunt from earlier that day. Most of the Akatsuki chat loudly while the sonic emotionless ones sat their listening to the conversations with little care about the subject. Believe it or not the thing that terrorfied her the most was who was cooking the after-noon meal, it was Hidan the immortal bastard who insulted her mother.

"So Princess what's you're favourite food, yeah?" Diedara looked over to the small female who lightly sighed at the amont of cursing coming from the kitchen.

"I love sweet foods, hate anything sour and...I don't eat meat."

Silence was heard at the last part, soon Hidan burst through the door carrying a large platefull of...meat. Amai's eyes went wide at the pig infront of her with a apple in it's mouth and the dead look of dried up blood. Feeling a bubbly sensation crawl up her throat she covered her mouth and ranaway from the table towards the bathroom locked the door and they heard a yacking sound. Hidan raised an eyebrow at the so called "blonde Senju bitch" he nickednamed her after the punch he resived from her.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with her?"

Konan shook her head and went towards the bathroom, Kisame gave a werid face while looking at the Jashinist.

"It seems that Amai is a vegateran Hidan, seeing OUR lunch made her sick of course I don't blame her, that thing still looks alive."

"Ohhh...HAHAH SUCK SHIT BITCH!" Hidan got numerous amonts of kunai', shirkins and paper daggers thrown at him, hissing slightly he sat down next to a unhappy Kakazu and took out the weapons slowly cursing out threats.

Konan was allowed into the bathroom and was in the process of holding onto Amai's beauitful hair as the girl cleaned out her stomack into the toliet bowl. It was luck that it was the females bathroom. Koana sat on the edge of the bath patting Amai gently on the back as the girl moan and cried salty tears at the burning pain in her throat, Konan doesn't blame her from eating meat but the males LOVED their meat so much that there is a large fridge stored with different types of meat. As much as spending money for fruite and vegetables there wasn't a drop of that in the whole base, Konan who sneak out sometimes and go to a resturant for the healty stuff cause too much meat for males can be a gross thing to see. They would tear into it like a bunch of starving wolfes, devouring it without mercy till Zetsu was happily munch on the last bone of the once alive beast. Crindging her nose slightly she watched Amai stood up wipe away the remains of the puke away from her mouth, flush the toliet and start to brush her teeth with her own toothbrush.

"Sorry about that Amai, they do love their meat so it's hightly impossiable that they would give that up."

Amai nods slowly while the white foam of the toothpaste covered her mouth, turning around the the sink she lightly turned the water on spat the foam and wash away the toothpaste with the water. Once done she turned the taps off.

"It's alight, my mother and aunt would eat meat all the time. I couldn't stomack it at all. But they would make me all kinds of no meat meals, but I can eat fish."

Konan smiled as she literally jumped up "Well then we can go to this nice little sushi bar so the rest of them can have the meat. I always go in for free so you don't have to pay, they will let you eat for free."

Amai smiled lightly as they exited the bathroom and walk past the males who ate like crazy, Hidan had a leg which he offered to Kisame who stupidly tried to reach but got wached in the head with it so a brawl went out with them swinging fists and legs, the others would cheer loudly. Konan snorted with Amai they exited the base and went to a nice little sushi bar.

xxxxxxxxx

Amai smiled as they had been placed in the VIP section in the sushi bar with their own private waiter and the best part about it was that they sat right next to the large fishtank with millions of fish, claims, oysters, crabs, lobsters and ect were held in.

"Champain?"

Konan nods so he poured her a glass and looked at Amai,

"Do you have red wine?"

He nods and left to get the wine for Amai. Konan looked at the menu and smiled.

"The crab meat salad with speacial sauce looks great, I'll have that."

"I will have sushi with the sea food salad." Amai smiled as the waiter returned poued her a glass of wine and whisk away to tell the cheif of their orders. Soon their food arrived and for the whole afternoon they chat, laughed and enjoyed eachothers company till it was time for them to go back to the base. Waiting for them in the enterance was Pein who had his ever so emotionless mask on while eyeing the smiling females.

"Tomorrow Amai you will battle a memeber, if you win you achieved a spot in this organisation. But if you lose then you will be our medic nin." His voice was cold and held little care.

"Alright."

He raised an eyebrow while Konan whispered something in Amai's ear with a slight trembly voice. Amai sighed.

"Yes Leader, I will try my best to earn a spot in you're organisation if not then it will be a pleasure to be a medic for the Akatsuki, thank you leader and have a pleasant night." She strolled down the dark hallway to her bedroom. After showering up and changing into her nightclothes she laid in bed staring at the ceiling with droppy eyes.

'Tomorrow will be interesting to say the least. I beat that who ever it is will not beat me.' Smirking she rolled onto her side and drifted asleep.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HIDAN!"

"NO KAKAZU YOU DUMB MAN WHORE! LORD JASHIN NEEDS SACRFICES OR HE WILL BE DISPLEASED WITH ME!"

Amai found this placed much more amausing then her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note_

_Sorry for spelling mistakes. _

_Well who should Amai fight? Please review and sent me you're vote. _


	6. Chapter 6

All of the Akatsuki assembled bright and early in the morning with a pissy Hidan and a bed haired Deidara who ran a comb through his hair with his eyes half shut muttering about something. Amai hid a smirk at the Akatsuki males that weren't usualy up around this hour in the morning, Konan and her were fully alert and itching for some entertainment...maby a morning soap opera? Anyway Pein was all high and mighty as he glanced down to his faithful followers with a hint of annoyance as the foul mouthed Jashinist was starting to complain to Kisame about how his soul will never be saved unless he turns to Jashin and Kisame said an insult towards Hidan's religion that enraged the man further. Having enough of this garbage Pein hissed in a dark, cold and commanding tone.

"Shut the hell up and listen, today we are here to put Amai to the Akatsuki test of becoming a memeber of MY organisation. Now do we have anyone that wishes to fight against her?" His cold ringed eyes looked apoun each memeber before Hidan stepped forward with his giant three bladed scythe over his shoulder.

"I'd love to kill dah Senju Bitch." A proud and evil smirk streched across his face while he and Amai had a small glaring contest...gueese who wins?

Pein started at the before his own smirk appeared which caused Konan to jolt slightly knowing what his planning, pointing directly towards Sasori he said.

"You join in two, it's a two vs one match."

Itachi walked passed Amai and poked her forehead like he use to do to Sasuke, well even though people potray him as a heartless bastard he cared for his little "sister" who rubbed a foarming bruise then sent him a warning glare. Kisame gave his famous sharky smirk as he started beating with Zetzu, Deidara, Tobi and Kakazu. Pein walked to his fancy Akatsuki chair with a worried Konan next to him.

Now Amai watched them both carefully while straping on her gloves, Hidan was cocky so his pride would be bruised by the other's for some-time. Sasori was just standing there like a emotionless Barbie doll with red hair and his a boy. His cold brown eyes boared straight into her own hazel eyes that made it seem that he could see straight to her soul...stupid romance books making her lose foucs. As they waited a breeze rolled in that lifted up the loose dust from the earth ground that made a dramatic effect that made Kisame and Deidara yell out. Just as the stopped Pein stood up and raised a hand to silence the loud memebers that yanked out money then hand it to Itachi for safe keeping.

"Ready...Set...Go!"

Hidan was the first to charge straight towards Amai with his scythe raised up for the kill, lazily side stepping away from Hidan's attack she gracefully dodged his attacks.

"Stand still bitch so I can sacfice you to Jashin!"

"Not a chance in hell." Jumping on the safe side of his bladed scythe's she smirked at his shocked reaction before sending him a little chalkra fist present that made him fly straigh for a brick wall. He laied limp in the which meant she had one more person to face. Looking back Amai's eyes went wide before leaping in the air away from Sasori's puppet of the newly built Third Kazekage. His arm was streached forward with a shinny black meatal with a redish tint to it...unbrakeable iron. Sasori raised a finger up then twiched it that made millions of leathal posion bombs to shot out of the hidden compartment under it's new red cloak.

'Posion!' Doing several more cartwheels and a double backflips she hand enough time to see a newly awaken Hidan charging towards her with a fire in his eyes...his gone mental with rage that his literaly snorting out smoke. A small sly smirk appeared on her face before his scythe could hit her she gracefully twirled around his and sent a kick to his back. In a blur of silver, red and black they all watched Hidan fly through the posion and hit a slightly stunned Sasori. Both of them flew through the wall.

"AUGH SON OF A..(can't say cause it would insult a sailor)"

Sasori crawled out of the hole before sending his puppet for Amai.

"Impressive brat but not good enough."

The Kazekage pupper raised a hand which made Amai remembered his wooden hands attack that injuried her. But as she tried to run her own feet refused to more from that spot, looking down her eyes went wide at the iron sand tightly holding her in place. Trying to escape from the surprised attack Amai suddendly was pulled to the ground and pulled towards Sasori from the iron sad that brought her close to him like a fish struck in a fishline's hook. Being dragged towards him made her quickly think out a plan.

"Ninja Art: Disappearing sandstorm!" She thought it was a perfect time to test out a new jutsu she invented two days ago, the dirt turned to sand and twirled around her foarm before disappearing completely. Sasori lazily raised an eyebrow before scanning his surrondings for her, Hidan appeared next to him screaming curses before the very earth they stood on cracked into giant bolders and shook the ground. A large rock smashed aside of Hidan who backflipped then grinned smuggly.

WACK!

...He forgot about the other one.

Sasori smirked as Amai had her fist to the ground with her own smirk which faded to confussion at the missing puppet, a sudden sound of meatal grinding with wood was heard from behind her. Too late the puppet held a posion coated blade to her throat and had a hand wrapped around her waist.

Pein stood up "Winner is Sasori."

Deidara snatched his winnings from Itachi. Kisame, Zetzu, Tobi and Kakazu muttered/ cried at their losings. Itachi was impressed at Amai's skills that were above the average jounin and with the right amount of training could reach ANBU or Kage in a few years time. Konan was silent with a gint in her eyes while watching Sasori and Amai fight, both hesitated while fighting against one another, she might have some serious planning to do. Pein was ...himself. Amai didn't move from her postion because one mistake move could cost her own life in the process.

"Not bad at all brat." He called back the puppet and allowed Amai to rub her own neck. Noding she smiled sort of.

"You to."

Pein collected the votes from the other's.

"Amai Senju...welcome to Akatsuki."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once getting her cloak and ring she laid in her own bed with a small green drawing pad and a pencile case full of art gear, Kakazu had told her of the training timetable they had made her and she starts tomorrow. She would never understand why her own mother saw in him...gambling money? Shaking her head she gently used a tissue to smug some charcoal to give the drawing some effect. It was a black, white and grey drawing of a heart trapped in vines with roses and throns piercing through the heart that dripped blood. Frowning she searched for a ruler but unabled to find one. Sighing she stood up with her book at hand and headed for Sasori's room because the blonde terrorist used clay and dosen't own one. Stopping outside of the puppet master's room Amai gently knocked twice before he answered with a annoyed expression.

"What is it brat?" He sure was pissy.

"May I please borrow a ruler?" She asked politely or he wouldn't allow her access to his belongings. Raising a eyebrow his eyes looked straight at her own.

"Why?"

She showed him the drawing and the part where she needed the ruler, he inspected it with a keen eye as he looked at the drawing a small grin appeared.

"You're an artist?"

"Not really, I never had time to draw from my shifts from the hospital and doing paperwork."

Sasori nods slowly returning back to his room he came back a second later with it, reaching for it he held it over his shoulder.

"First things first, what is you're view on art?"

Amai resisted rolling her eyes "It's both fleating and eternal, both of them. For example the moon rises everynight but lasts for up to 12 hours before setting for a new day. Day and night are short but they are there for eternity for other's to witness their beauty. Lastly everyone has they own opinion on their version of art. It's what makes you feel joy and lifts you're spirit." She finished before snatching if off him and retreat back to her room leaving a smirking Sasori Akasuna.

'Impressive speach. Art is what you want it to be.' He shaked his head before also retreating into his room and worked on his new creation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's note_

_I dont own Naruto or anything about it. Sorry for spelling mistakes also hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	7. Chapter 7

Amai Senju was emotionless while sitting on her bed and stared at the Akatsuki cloak and ring laying on her mahogany desk opposite her own bed. It seemed so wrong to wear it, what would her mother do once she hears that she is not only alive but is now a Akatsuki member? Sad, rage, disappointment…regret having her? Shaking her head she pressed the palm of her hands on her eyes and shake with sobs at the thought of it, how much would this effect the good name of Senju and her own mother who would be taunted and pressured to kill her off as a threat to the village and for Naruto's safety. Akatsuki means that she would kill all the time…even innocent people and children, the world around them can be so cruel but it's how the world must be at times. Without knowing Itachi walked into the room without even having the common curtsey to knock before entering the room, standing there he watched with his ever so sonic emotionless mask on.

"It's not so bad Amai."

Slowly looking up he frowned at her tear stained face along with the red eyes and nose.

"W..Why does it seem to wrong? Itachi I don't want to join, I want to go home to my family." She hiccupped while tears continued crying with sorrow, looking around he made sure no one was around then he dropped his guard. Walking towards her he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting brother way, Amai cried in his chest silently. Being with her surrogate brother made things feel more better for her even during her sad period. The Uchiha stroked her back with his right hand slowly up and down her back like he used to do for Sasuke when he was frightened, sad or troubled with their father ignoring him.

"Amai the world if a mysterious thing even the forcers around it, sometimes it does things that we have no control over."

Shaking her head she cried out "It sucks! I wanted my life to be as the way I planned it, become a kunochi, serve my home, fall in love, get married, have a family and watch my grandchildren before passing on to the next world! No it seems that I will be feared and a disgrace to the name of Senju…even to my mother!"

Itachi remained silent at her out burst, he hated to admit it but she was right about that, even he disgraced the name of Uchiha and joined this organization. After waiting half an hour he finally left while she had cried herself to sleep, walking out of the room he raised an eyebrow at Kakazu leaning against the wall with his brief case of money from bounties in hand. Nodding with respect/ greeting the Sharingan master made his way towards the kitchen for a drink of water leaving Kakazu standing there.

In the next morning Amai had showered up, got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair then left towards the kitchen to meet up with her new team-mates, looking around the wide kitchen Amai saw only six people present there in the room. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakazu and Hidan, The first one to see her was the blonde haired ex-terrorist who smiled widely at her.

"Morning Princess, yeah."

The rest of them looked up to see her wearing the required uniform with a crescent fall look, they didn't seem to like the look she had one right now. It doesn't seem right for her.

"Hi."

Walking to the fridge she pulled out a mandarin (surprised much?) and peeled it before eating the inside.

"Yeah I was surprised as well to see that kind of fruit in there, Kakazu also restocked the whole cupboards with food and a got some vegetarian food." Kisame got a glare from the bounty hunter as a response from that statement.

"Fuck yeah man, I was like dude what the fuck!" Hidan put his two cents in which earned him a wack in the head with a heavy brief case from the masked man.

"Shut you're hole Hidan!"

Amai's eyes roamed to him as he counted his money then write down a number in his bank book, something wasn't right with that man. He was getting odd lately including his suspicious behaviour. Taking a bite out a piece of mandarin the juices ran down her bottom lip onto her chin, using a napkin she cleaned it off while listening to the other's either have a conversation or in Hidan's case curse at them for not believing in his religion. Shouts were heard down the hallway.

"Oh yeah that reminds me Amai, Leader has assigned you to be with Deidara and Sasori." Kisame looked up from eating his down of fruit-loops. Deidara grinned while giving her a thumbs up, Sasori was emotionless same was Itachi, Kisame went back to eating, Hidan and Kakazu were oddly silent.

"Fine." Amai washed her hands in the sink then walked out of the kitchen heading for her own room to have some time to think. Laying on her bed she stared at the ceiling with her arms behind her head just staring at the white wall above her. Somehow out of the blue she considered running away from this place and returning into the loving embrace of her mother and spent the rest of her life in the village's safe walls.

'Mother I miss you so much.' All she can do right now was somehow come up with a plan to escape from here and return home without question. Looking around the room her eyes landed on her backpack leaning against her desk, without though she got up retrieve the bag from across the room with out hesitation. Zipping it open the first thing she grabbed was Sasori's story book opened it to the last page she read and for the whole morning she read it silently interrupted. Moving her lips she silently spoke the words while eyes roamed side to side turning pages after pages. Frowning she read the last entry of the book then closed the leather bound book, looking up to the door she stared at the puppet master himself.

"It's time for us to leave now brat, by the way interesting reading?" He scold at her which she frowned at.

"It was interesting and thanks for not showing respect towards letting me know you entered my room not caring about my privacy."

His eyes narrowed darkly to her. Growling he walked out of the room slamming the door before opening the door again and knocked in a mocking way.

"Leaving now! Get ready because I' am sure as hell not going to wait for you." He once again slammed the door shut leaving a eco in the whole base…making Hidan swear about being interrupted during his praying time. Amai snorted while sealing some clothing, personal items and weapons into a small scroll then slipping it in her weapons pouch. Opening her door she slowly observed it as it didn't close properly but swang open. Finally she snapped a loud angry female screamed which even made the Leader shudder from fright,

"I HATE YOU AKASUNA BASTARD! WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE I WILL GET RID OF YOU PERMINATLY!"

All the red head done was slip inside turtle puppet and snort at the last sentence she screamed.

'Brat has a good set of lungs on her, it even scared the foul mouth Hidan.'

Deidara looked at the entrance of the base with his mouth hanging open with shock, he watched Amai came out with a mean…no extremely pissed of look on her face.

"You broke my door, so I got you're door and you now have my broke one. Ever enter my room or brake my things again I will not stop until I kill you." She hissed in a dark tone of voice. Jumping onto Deidara's clay giant owl sculpture she sat down behind him with her arms crossed.

"Please get in the air Deidara, I would rather have a nice time chatting with you about "your art." Her voice turned from dangerously low into a happy calm friendly tone which made him confused. So for the whole trip he chat with Amai and occasionally at the corner of his eye look down at the pissed of puppet master who has a killer aura circling him like a tornado. There were like a married couple at times but today was like they both have planned each other's death and dig their own grave….they were so in love but refused to admit it, it was up to him to make Sasori or Amai to confess their feelings even if it kills him!

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	8. Chapter 8

Diedara couldn't help but watch Amai argue rather loudly with Sasori over the stupid door thing, the red head puppet master was hissing at the blonde that he will retrieve his door back after the mission was successful. But the Senju girl wasn't allowing this to happen since she claimed it was a far trade since he totalled her door and she was a girl that needs privacy or else she'll bitch to Konan. But he didn't care about the threat he resisted an urge to kill her right there and maby turn her into a battle puppet. They trio continued their long journey through the dusty plains near the rock boarder with their guards up in case of a sneak attack from wondering shinobi's or missing ninja's at large. The night was silent as they slowly made their way up to a certain camp site that a old client of the Akatsuki owed, he had somewhat betrayed them buy giving information about a rumoured base location so he was pretty much a lying sack of crap towards them. Pein wants him and his followers permanently disposed. It was an assassination mission and Amai wasn't too thrilled about that certain type of missions…she hated seduction ones as well.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Sasori twitched.

"Are we there yet?"

"No..brat."

"Are we there YET!"

"NO! one more times brat then you're going to face my wrath." He hissed out with tones of venom and things were quiet for awhile until Deidara saw a mischievous glint in his female friends eyes as she smirked and inhaled deeply.

"ARE WE THERE YET!"

A metal scorpion's tail went flying towards her throat but Amai managed to dodge the attack buy leaping off the clay birds back onto a large rocky ledge several feet away from the pissed off red head. A pleasant smile was on her face as she wag a finger mockingly towards him.

"Temper, temper, deary me anger can lead into stroke and a early death bed. You need some anger management." She held a mocking tone of voice as he hissed darkly while flinching his right eye, yeap she knew how to press his buttons.

"Umm should we be focusing at the task at hand, uh?" Deidara hid a grin as he watched the dark glares his fellow artist and his female friends shared, smitten for each other but too damn proud to admit it. Amai turned her gaze to the blonde haired teen with a nod.

"Yeah you're right, if we don't complete this task soon Leader will have a serious BF."

Sasori couldn't help but ask, "Bf? What the hell are you talking about?"

Amai rolled her eyes "Bitch fit, like what you were experiencing a moment ago...Pinocchio." She blew a raspberry at him which infuriated the puppet master more, this girl was begging to be killed isn't she? Grunting he turned onto his heel and moved away with Deidara following behind him watching over the blonde haired Senju girl humming softly while climbing over several rocks. After several hours of complete silence Sasori aimed his metal poison coated tail towards Amai, standing there in shock she felt the gust of wind blowing towards her side as the tail went flying past her right shoulder and was aimed behind her. Snapping out of it she leaped into the air and landed crouched down next to Sasori and Deidara in their fighting stands. Looking up her light hazel with tints of green eyed girl's eyes narrowed at the person who was behind her a second ago. Standing in all of his glory was the remaining survivor of the Uchiha clan…Sasuke Uchiha. Growling she stood up straight brushing off imaginary dust off her clothing and shoulders.

"So Mr Emo how's it hanging? Still being Uncle Orochimaru's butt buddy or you were promoted to….!" She couldn't finish the last work since the real Sasori stepped out of his puppet and slapped a firm hand over her mouth, that get's her in heaps of trouble. Sasuke kept his eye sight on Amai.

"Akatsuki? Hmm you've betrayed you're home and family no doubt. We are almost the same Amai." Sasuke said in a oddly cool voice rather then a dead tone one, all she could do was roll her eyes. Sasori frowned and Deidara stepped forward.

"An Uchiha? Itachi's lil shit faced brother, I will love blowing you to pieces, yeah." His face held sick amusement while thinking of the lovely fireworks…(would be better at night though :3)

Sasuke turned his Sharingan eyes onto the blonde, "Where's…"

"I' am hungry!" Amai managed to get the hand off her face and hold onto her stomach acting dramatic like, falling onto the ground she pressed a hand onto her forehead while the other was clenching onto her stomach.

"It's getting dark!...My eyes burn! Tina needs to be feed or else we will be like that bimbo Haruno!….not flat chested though."

Deidara laughed as he prepared the camping site while the other two meaning Sasori and Sasuke watched Amai closely not allowing her near the fire. After five to ten minutes the group of four sat down near the fire roasting bits of the rabbit Deidara killed by a small amount of his spider clay explosion. Taking a bite Amai chewed onto the leg and laughed at Sasuke as she got him the genitals and Sasori got the rabbit's ass. Both were not happy, but it sure as hell pleased Amai and Deidara.

"So Mr Emo, why are you here?" Amai looked at the teenager across from her, he coldly stared at the fire dancing elegantly with out looking up he replied.

"Orochimaru has gotten word of a jutsu scroll, my mission is to obtain it swiftly and as fast as I can then return back to his hideout." Looking up he saw her take another bite from the rabbit's cooked leg (taste like chicken XD)

"How about you three? Sulking around the rock boarded is dangerous especially to you Senju."

"I…!"

Sasori hissed out. "She doesn't have to reply, she's safe with myself and Deidara. Our mission is interlay none of you're business Uchiha."

They both shared glares till they heard a squeal, snapping their attention to the blonde haired girl they raised an eyebrow as she tried to stomp a small fire off of her bag. Looking up once the flames were gone she asked plainly.

"What?"

"Amai are you tired, uh? Deidara had been watching Amai doze off to sleep a few times then she manage to lit her bag on fire.

"N…N…Nooooo." She done a big yawn.

"You are brat, with you tried makes you completely useless in the battle field. Get to bed." Sasori didn't asked he demanded.

"Fuck….nooooo." She yawned once more, Deidara sighed softly as he unsealed a scroll, bit his finger and wiped some blood onto it before doing one hand sign then POOF!

Tobi was suddenly there with a flower behind his ear, he had a large boom box on his shoulder as he sang along to…

Hi, Barbie! Hi, Ken! You wanna go for a ride? Sure, Ken! Jump in! Chorus: I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party! Chorus I'm a blond bimbo (female) girl in a fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamouring and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky You can touch, you can play If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow Chorus Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah ah ah yeah Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ooh wow, ooh wow Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah ah ah yeah Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ooh wow, ooh wow Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch, you can play If you say: "I'm always yours" You can touch, you can play If you say: "I'm always yours" Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah ah ah yeah Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ooh wow, ooh wow Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah ah ah yeah Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ooh wow, ooh wow Chorus 2x Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah ah ah yeah Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ooh wow, ooh wow Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah ah ah yeah Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ooh wow, ooh wow Oh, I'm having so much fun! Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started Oh, I love you Ken!

During the song he skipped around wiggling his bottom around, attempting to act girly and pressed a hand onto his masked saying "Ohhh wow, Ohhh wow."

At the very end he done a big star jumping screaming at the top of his lungs.

"TOBI'S A BARBIE GIRL AND A GOOD BOY!"

The sound of crickets in the background was heard as the insane masked man looked around and he say Amai holding up a sign saying 10/10!

Sniffling he somehow got roses thrown at his feet, picking them up he cried more as a woman appeared placing a crown on top of his head.

"Tobi doesn't know what to say, Tobi's soooo happy that he won! It's the best day of Tobi's life and his a good boy!" he bowed and blew kissed to the audience unaware of Zetzu stepping out of his hiding spot wearing a bib with a picture of a chibi Tobi in a boiling pot on a stove.

"**Tobi looks delicious tonight." **

"He certainly does, doesn't he?"

He licked his lips as Tobi quickly picked up all the roses and ran out of the plain holding onto his crown trying to escape from Zetzu, who was fastly approaching him with matching speed.

"TOBI'S IN TROUBLE! HELP TOBI SOMEONE!"

Once they were gone from sight Amai was passed out on a sleeping bag next to Deidara who was laid down. Sasuke got up and moved towards a giant rock, sat down and leaned against with his arms crossed over his chest. Sasori mentally growled as he pulled out a puppet and worked on in all night and watching over the camp site.

__

_Author's note_

_Woohooo another chapter up! Well I wanted to say a big thank you to BadGirlxD for the selection of Tobi's song. Thank yoooouuuuu sooooo much! :3 _

_Well now Sasuke's in the picture what else can go wrong? _

_Is he telling the truth about getting a scroll for Orochimaru? _

_Until the next chapter this is Lil blue rose and thanks for the reviews :3_


	9. Chapter 9

"Amai it's time to get up." A hand gently shook the Senju girl who's eyes slowly flutter open. Hazel eyes with tints of green adjusted to the light pouring down from the sky then gently close again as she sat up rubbing her eyes with her fist. Deidara had kindly waken Amai up while passing her a loaf of bread and a bottle of water, it wasn't really breakfast but it's better than nothing. Accepting the bread and water with a smile he grinned back.

"About time brat." Sasori scold at her as he hid all of the evidence of them being there by throwing the burnt wood away and clean up the area of the died out camp fire.

"Shut it you giant wooden prick. I' am fully aware we have a mission to do and…hey where's the Uchiha?" Amai turn her head to the sound of foot steps to see Sasuke returning from behind a tree, he properly was taken a piss behind the tree. Lucky for her she went last night after she threatened a pissed off puppet master that she wasn't going to run but needed to use the restroom or she'll do it in front of him. His face was twisted with anger and disgust while the puppet master got up and booted her up the bum. Asshole hurt her ass.

"Hn."

"Augh! I don't understand Uchiha language! We need a linguist to understand him."

That comment made Sasuke glare at her slightly as he remembered meeting her for the first time…FLAH BACK!

_Flash back _

_Sasuke had just finished having lunch in his apartment building and was summoned to the Hokage's tower to discuss a mission with his team-mates. Shoving his hands down his pants pocket he ignored the squealing fan girls and the comments they threw at him, he was thankful Ino wasn't around but what really killed his mood was that the Haruno hasn't taken being a kunochi seriously and still kisses the very ground he walks on. Making his way through the streets of Kohana the Uchiha survivor ignored his surrounding while deep in thought. _

'_I need to become strong enough to avenge my clan, it's what I've been training for and yet fighting Itachi made me realise that there is no power here for me. I need to find a solution for this problem before I encounter Itachi again and no doubt the results will be the same.' _

_Just as he went of to la la land he wasn't aware of a young twelve year old girl with short blonde hair with brown streaks walk down the street with stacks of books with scrolls on top of them until he crashed into her. Books were now on the ground with scrolls and the girl had landed flat on her butt shaking her head and try to pick up the books. Sasuke glared at her head and muttered in a dark tone of voice. _

"_Watch where you're going." Walking straight throw the mess he had his back on her when a rock was thrown at him. It had painfully got him in the back of his head. First shock was his emotion as no girl had ever done that to him then it went to anger. Turning around he caught sight of her and his eyes would have gone wide but it never happened. The girl was very cute with a tomboy haircut that reached her chin, piercing eyes that could see through his own soul and lastly he noticed that she had a big chest for a girl of her age. She wore a pair of brown cargo pants, a emerald green baggy shirt with bandages across her stomach and arms and she had the hidden leaf headband tied around her forehead. _

"_You watch where you're going you stupid prick! Next time I'll not hesitate in kicking you're ass in front of this people!" She picked up the stack of books and scrolls then bolt the opposite direction. He was planted on that spot while watching the rude girl run off and he regained his usual 'I don't care about anything but myself' air around him. _

_Once reaching the Hokge's building he was standing in between his team mates in front of the new Hokage, the medical genius and one third of the legendary sannin, Lady Tsunade Senju. _

"_Did you all hear you're mission?" _

"_Yes." The all said in the same time but Sasuke said "Hn" at the end of his. Just as the blonde haired woman was about to speak the doors in front of them slammed open and shook the room slightly. _

"_Amai? What's the matter?" _

"_Some prick ran into me and said it was my fault! If I see that son of a bitch I'll kill him with my bear hands!" _

_Sasuke tense slightly as he recognised that voice. Turning around he saw that girl. She caught sight of him and her eyes went full of rage. _

"_That's the guy! Mother shall I please hit him?" _

_Wait….MOTHER! _

_Tsunade shook her head. "No Amai. Him and his team were about to go on a extremely important mission, maybe next time." _

'_Amai? Amai Senju?' Sasuke stared at the enraged girl who was shaking with anger and to make matter's worse Sakura opened her big mouth. _

"_Don't talk to Sasuke like that! His the best there is and a Uchiha. My Sasuke could easily beat you in a heart beat." She had a grin on her face while placing hands on her no existing hips. Amai growled at her and took a step forward towards the now frightened Haruno pinkette banshee bitch. _

"_You are the lead example why Kunochi's these days are disgraced. You know what if I was Hokage I'll set a law saying that girls that don't take being a shinobi seriously should go back to the civilian school and be stripped from their title." Amai hissed darkly as she was now standing right in front of Sakura. _

"_Too bad you're not Hokage. I know that my Sasuke will be the next Hokage!" _

_Naruto was hurt from that, he wanted to be Hokge so badly that he would do anything to protect his home and the people along with his important people. Amai growled as her temper was finally reached it's end. She raised her hand up and slapped the girl across the face, it was so powerful that she was sent flying through several walls and had landed outside in the mud. _

"_Amai! You attacked a fellow shinobi!" Shizune was panicking. _

"_Too bad I don't think of her as a fellow shinobi. Besides she hurt Naruto from saying that, no one hurts my family and get's away with it. Oh and mother the books and scrolls have been taken back to the library." Amai smirked slightly as she gave her 'brother' a hug. _

"_Thank you. Now that the Haruno is not able to part take in her duty you are now joining team 7 to assist them in this mission." Tsunade took a gulp of her sake knowing what's going to happen next. _

"_Son of a…..!" _

_End of flash back_

Sasuke smirked as he followed the three Akatsuki members. His eyes were at Amai's back as she argued with Sasori about once reaching the village they should get something "real" to eat. He of course told her off and say that he hates to keep people waiting which triggered of a violent argument.

'Amai is perfect to help me restore my clan. Now I have to focus on killing Itachi and then per sway Amai to marry me. With Uchiha blood mixed with Senju blood the Uchiha clan will be more fearsome and powerful.' A sly smirk spread across his face as he watched Amai point to the puppet master then the ground. Sasori glared at her and made a comment which made her clench her fists with anger.

"Asshole!"

Deidara on the other hand had seen the Uchiha give Amai a not so pleasant smirk and now his starting to worry. Looking frantically to Amai and Master Sasori he started thinking.

'Oh no oh no oh no un! The Uchiha is plotting that is involving Amai. I have to start taking things up a notch and somehow without dying get Master Sasori and Amai together! They are perfect for one another but this little Uchiha emo bitch had to come into the picture, yeah! Now I have to watch her back or….give Master a warning and see his reaction.' A sly smirk reached his own lips as he started to give a little strut.

'Brilliant! With Master all jealous and that he might fess up that he likes Amai! Oh Deidara you're so smart… and handsome that it scares us, yeah.' The blonde haired terrorist was cooking up a plan now and he hopes that he comes out of it alive.

"Sasori Akasuna you're a wooden bastard!"

"You're a big brat with a big mouth! Keep it up and you will be taking a long dirt nap!"

He has to work faster then he originally though.

__


	10. Chapter 10

Amai felt very strange as the last Uchiha would randomly walk to her side with a very dark intoxicating aura around him making him even more mysterious to the world and also daring Sasori and Deidara to come near Amai. For the past three days it's been very uncomfortable with Deidara being strangly quite for once and Sasori was acting very strange himself. He doesn't allow anyone walking beside him or he would shoot Sasuke a glare with some sort of emotion in it that seemed sort of familar in a werid sort of way. It kind of reminds her of Sasuke's glares that he shoots to Deidara and Sasori for the last few days as they tried to speak with her or make any sort of contact with her. Shaking her head slightly the Senju Princess took a breif side ways glance to the puppet master who's currently inside his puppet turtle Hiruko not wanting to show his face for the moment, the turtle puppet's metal tail was swaying left and right in a slow dangerous manner showing everyone that he's in a foul mood at the moment and doesn't want anyone near him. A frown reached her face as she took a look to the right watching Deidara ponder on something while looking very deep in thought like he was plotting something or thinking about something which looked to be very tricky. They were an hour away from their target's location and so far they were 100% per cent pre-pared for the assasination mission and obtaining a scroll for their leader.

"Deidara what's our target's name again? I want to be sure who we're killing again." Amai took a side ways glance at the blonde haired bomb expert slightly begging him to speak so she could hear the sound of his voice, the silence was unbearable for a moment longer without somone talking, it was driving her crazy to the point she wishes to have a dark side like Zetzu has so at least she has someone or something to talk to or arge with to stop the bordom. The ex bomb terrorist smirked at the question thanking her for also braking the silece.

"The pricks name is Genkei and he's a mean son of a bitch, un. He's been leaking out information on our hideout's in the south-west parts of the five great shinobi nations, we have to kill him and take the summoning scroll our Leader wants, yeah." Deidara had enough balls to walk to the right hand side of Amai while the Uchiha sent him very dark glare that promises certian death if the blonde Akatsuki member pulled a wrong move. Deidara pulled out a bingo book out of his pocket then handed it over to his young female friend, a small piece of paper was in the center of the book showing which page this Genkei fellow's profile, mug photograph and how much money's his worth for bounty. Apparently now Amai knows the reason why her father Kakazu and Hidan weren't doing this mission, the guys bounty was pitiful and a sad excuse for a wealthy man who's hired ex shinobi bodyguards to protect him from the wrath of the Akatsuki. Handing the book back to him Amai quickly tied her hair up into a messy sort of bun before placing two sebon needles in her hair. She was ready to teach this little rich bastard why no one dares cross the Akatsuki.

"Hurry up brat the sooner we get there and kill this man, the sooner we can head back home. I hate making people wait." Sasori/ Hiruko voice was very rough and deep down she knew he was right. It's been a few days since she's had a decent bath and had slept on a comfortable bed surronded by lots of fluffy pillows.

"Yeah yeah we get's the point you wooden puppet controlling bastard." Amai smirked as she heard him do a low angry growl from inside Hiruko's puppet shell, it was so fun and easy to stir up the red head ex suna shinobi. They all soon reached their destination, in the dead center of the rock waste lands stood a medium sized manstion with around seven or eight chunnin leveled rock, cloud and random bandits stood protrolling the area, Deidara quickly made a small bird from his clay and sent it towards them to look for the weakest point where they could enter the mansion without killing the enimies protrolling the outside without alerting the others in the inside that they were there and we ready to kill Genkei for being a damn coward and asshole for given out information about them. Three minutes later the bird returned and Deidara looked back to Sasori, Amai and the little Uchiha asshole.

"Their security is pretty tight but there is two small weak points, there's a a sewer line that reaches into a secret passage way in the laundry room beside the toliets and there is also... a saloon bar where very slutty women are entering, yeah." Deidara looked at Amai who's eyes went wide at hearing the last one, this Genkei guy is a fucking man-whore! Of course Sasori had to put his saying in it,

"Then it's settled. Amai will have to enter the mansion by acting as a saloon girl so we may enter the mansion by the sewers." He looks at Sasuke who looked emotionless as ever...emo prick.

"You get you're scroll while we finish our job, then we become enimies again. If you cross our path again I will kill you, understand boy?" His metal tail was raised slightly high in the air swinging left and right in a slow dagerous fashion to get the point across to him by swaying the tail side to side again ready to strike the Uchiha if he pulls any wrong moves with Hiruko's posion tipped metal tail. The Puppet master has had more then enough of Itachi's little brother for three days and if he spends one more day with the sulking boy then he's going to snap and kill the little ass even if Itachi likes it or not. Sasori would be doing Itachi a favour by killing the little pest to save him the trouble of doing it in the near future.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted glaring at the puppet with is Sharingan activated. Deidara smirked just as he was about to go over the invastion plans when Amai hissed in a very dark scary tone of voice that would make anyone's soul go cold with fright, the harlot girl part had made the blonde kunochi's anger rise to a dangerous level, hell she would even scare the tailed beasts with one glare. It was proven a long time ago that no one dares make a Senju angry without suffering some sort of punishment, mixing Kakazu's temper with the Senju's one makes it even more terrible as it already is.

"No bloody way in hell I am dressing as a damn harolt, haven't you seen what kind of skimpy outfits those brainless sluts wear? Some ever walk about in their panties, bras, fishnet stockings and high heels! No fucking way in hell that's going to happen on my watch. What if some ass wants me to screw him? Takes avantage of me and is stronger then lil 'o' me! Sasori Akasuna I've say this a hundred time to you...YOU'RE A WOODEN BASTARD! NO WAY IN EARTH, HEAVEN OR HELL I AM DOING THAT!" Amai growled and shook her fist at the puppet master who in the inside of Hiruko was smirking wickedly with amausement at what the girl just said without gasping for air for each sentence, at the end she was panting with anger. Deidara was gobsmacked at what his friend just said to Master Sasori and he even let her live. Sasuke was sonic but in the inside he made a mental note to never piss her off when she's pregnant with his children in the future.

"You do as you're told brat, no excuses. No matter how much you bitch, complain or throw a temper tantrum you are going to do what you're elders tell you what to do. Now go find a girl who's the same size as you and borrow her clothes, kill or tie her up I really dont care. Just do the damn job so we can go home, understood brat?" Sasori hissed darkly while keeping his smug look on his face as Amai growled and disappeared behind more rock bolders leaving the males alone to figure out the plan.

In fifteen minutes she had found a girl her age and same clothing size, after dealing with the whole tieing up and putting on her clothes the Senju felt like a...

"I feel a cheap whore... I wounder if this is what Sakura feels like all the time." Amai wore a blood red dress that doesn't even touches her knees, no sleeves, shows off her clevage showing the whole damn world, a slit up the dress, fisnet stockings, red pump high heels, a black sash tied under her boobs to make them appear bigger then they were already are, a pair of wrist high black lacy gloves and she wore very light make up with blood red lips. Her hair was tied up in a twisted bun and she use gen-justu to hide the brown streaks. After this mission the Senju girl was going to burry this mission in her mind and never speak of this horrible day ever again as long as she shall live. This was the most embarassing thing she's ever done.

Taking a deep breath the Senju pulled out a fake ID card from a small silk purse before flipping open a feather fan fanning her face before heading towards the saloon enterance with a flirty smile as one of the guards blushed a deep crimson red colour, wanting to have a small bit of fun Amai winked at him before doing a small giggle as he turned his head away from the blonde not wanting to get more embarrased. The disgised kunochi gracefully strolled up to one of the girls waiting to enter the saloon only to look very embarrased and somewhat neverous. The Akatsuki kunochi took a long careful look at the girl looking up and down before noticing she's got a hidden kunai knife hidden in her right high heel boot, she was a kunochi and at this rate they were bond to notice what the poor girl is and kill her immeditly. Quickly grabbing her upper arm Amai heard the girl gasp before willingly walk with the Senju girl further out away from the enterance.

"Please dont..." She pleaded but was cut off as Amai raised a hand up to silence her.

"What's you're name and village you're from kunochi?" Amai didn't want to kill the girl if she poses as a threat to the mission. The girl nervouslly licked her cherry glossed red lips before whispering lowly.

"My name is Akira and I am from the hidden rock village." Akira has curly chocolate brown hair that reaches her lower shoulders, deep golden-brown eyes, tan skin that looked like a peachy skin tone and she had a smaller body compared to her own. Akira wore a dark green below the knee frilly dress, a low cut V neckline to show of her bust, a pair of high heeled boots. Akira looked neverous but ready to fight at the same time, the girl's got some serious guts to stand up to her. Amai smirked slightly.

"Amai Senju."

Akira's eyes went wide as the same size of dinner plates as she whispers back.

"I thought you were dead! You're name was taken out of the bingo book a month ago, the leaf village claims that Sasori of the Red Sand killed you." Akira looked amazed as the Senju smirked slightly,

"Yeah right he wishes, look I am on a very important mission to..."

"To kill Genkei." Akira's facial expressioned darkened with some sort of resentment and disgust towards the man. Raising a perfectly shapped eyebrow Amaia nods slowly wondering what that bastards done wrong to the poor girl, Akira must be a mind reader because she answered the question that was buzzing around the blonde's mind.

"He tricked my older sister to believe that he loves her, she started fighting with me for no reason at all and always claims that she's leaving the house to live with him. One night she packed all of her bags and moved in with him...but her body was found in an alleyway totally naked and disguarded like a piece of trash! I knew it was him, I know it was him. That bastard had stolen the only family I'd had left in the world making me totally alone, I want revenge so badly Amai." Akira wiped away the falling tears with her hands, Amai felt a great deal of remore for the girl, sighing Amai walked to Akira's side sliding her hand onto Akira's. The Rock shinobi looked stunned at the gesture.

"We both will get revenge on him, I'll allow you to be the one to end him, but for the mean time we act like we're best friends to gain enterance and get his attention, understood?" Amai's brown-green eyes locked onto Akira's brown-golden eyes to see gratuide shimmering in her eyes. Both of them walked towards the enterance once again giggling like school-girls to see the same guard that blushes at Amai last time taking their ID cards and allowed them in. The inside of the saloon looked like the western ones from the old movies and some dude was playing a piano like a damn pro. Most girls were sitting on shinobi males and important males laps giggling and allowing them to cope a feel, Akira looked at Amai with the same nervous expression like last time only to see Amai looking inpassive,

"Stupid sluts."

Akira giggled under her breath at the comment the Senju girl said before scanning the room looking at each man's face very carefully to catch a glimps of the sick bastard. Walking towards the bar while still clenching onto the blonde's arm not wanting to let go, Amai couldn't careless about the brown haired girl holding onto her arm. Sitting down on a bar stoll they ordered a small cup of sake to calm the neverous. The bartender passed the cups of sake to them before cleaning a glass again with a semi dirty cloth. Twirling around on their stolls to watch what's going on in the harlot house of horrors, Amai and Akira looked around the place watching with masked disgusted as a girl their age walked towards a man throwing over a feathery scarf around his neck before leading him towards the stairs heading towards a room so they shall do their private buissness. Each harlot looked to be around their age? There was one girl like theselves that tried to hide away from the sexual hungry glances of the males in the room, the girl looked to be scared almost petrified to be in the same room as them. Just as Amai was about to order another drink Akira whispered lowly for only their ears to hear.

"I know that girl, she went missing seven months ago from a mission. How could this be?" Akira looked around the room before notcing a good handful of these girls were from her own village. Amai looked back at the sake to noticed something fizzing inside the glass, putting down on her lap she knew that it was drugged up. Their first one was clean though. Closing her eyes Amai started to think about when her mother told her of a sort of S ranked mission that involved young girls to be kidnapped and worked in a whore house while... their were drugged up not knowing what they are doing.

"Shit." The pieces make sence now.

"What?" Akira looked at Amai with question, something didn't feel right with the facial expression the Senju girl had, it looked to be very bad.

"These girls are kidnapped kunochi's and civillian girls from each of the shinobi nations, this house we are in is a uses these girls are used as prostitutes while they are under the influince of drugs." Amai looked back to the stunned rock kunochi.

"This is a A to S ranked mission, I am only a low ranked jounin!" Akira looked even more scared then before. This mission was ranked for the ANBU squard or higher ranked jounin's, this is one of the most dangerous places for any young teenage girl in the whole shinobi nations. Genkei was a bigger threat then they had given him credit for.

"How long was you're sister gone for before you found her body?"

"Umm five months. You dont think he made her do what all these girls are doing now?" Akira looked more angry then scared now.

"I am afraid so, he thinks of women as sex objects. The evidance is right in front of us." Amai sighed as she slid down the stoll with Akira behind her catching up slowly. Just as she was about to enter a long hall way Akira done a small feral growl like an animal caged up like a wild animal wanting to kill their kidnapper/ tourmentor. Walking out from a room was the man that was on their list to kill, Genkei. He was taller then both of the girls, shaggy light brown hair, he needed a bit of a shave, dark green eyes that looked like dark emerald stones. He wore black dress pants, a white silk button up shirt slightly button down to show his chest, a pair of black leather shoes and he had his sleeves rolled up while a cigar was in his mouth. This man was their target and Amai was more then willing to allow Akira to finish the man off once and for all, he shall not harm another woman again. So they both started to...act like whores drugged up. Amai played like she was falling asleep while Akira had one of Amai's arms around her neck while one of her hands steady her up. Acting like the girl was distressed while trying to help on of her fellow whore out. Genkei looked at them before putting on a charming smile while strolling up to them.

"Do you need help love?"

Akira looked at him with a small smile "Please sir."

Genkei picked Amai up bridal style while leading both of the girls to his "private" room, Akira opened the door so he doesn't have to struggle while holding onto the faking girl. The room was full of exotic paints, a large fishtank with angel fish swimming, a large silk covered bed with pillows, a large oak desk a large window and he had a large dresser. The room was his own private tourture room for teenaged girls. He gentle placed Amai down on his bed before walking towards a worried Akira who sat on the bed brushing a piece of Amai's hair out of her eyes. Soon he returned with a cup of sake, handing it to Akira he sat down on the large couch beside the bed.

"What happened to her?"

Akira looked at the cup "She fell on her own two feet, the shoes were too high and she lost her footing. I checked on her, she'd hit her head pretty hard on the ground. Mister is she going to be ok? She's new around her." Using a bit of gen-justu to make it look like she was crying. He took the bait and done a small resturing smile to the distressed girl. Taking a small swing on his glass Genkei before sitting it down on his couches arm,

"She's just a sleeping at the moment sweet-heart, she'll come around soon."

"I hope so." Gentle moving another piece of her golden locks away from Amai's face. The room went silent for a while until he broke the silence.

"What's you name love?"

"Jean."

"Such a beautiful name. Tell me Jean how would you like to give me a little dance before she wakes up? It's been so lonely without a beautiful girl making me feel a little whole for a while. I wish my beloved Kira was alive to make me feel a little joy." Genkei done a small sad sigh, Akira held back an urge to strangle him.

"Alright." She put the glass down before walking towards him to do a sexy lap dance, he watched like a hungry predator watching her every move until he grabbed her waist pulling her towards him, he smashed his hips onto her own. He's hands started to move around her body and before he knew it a kunai knife was pressed to his throat as she pulled back with an angry posionious glare that promises death. He was stunned at the girl holding the kunai to his throat.

"I can't believe my older sister Kira fell for a prick like you, you pig." Akira hisses lowly as Amai bolted up from the bed and locked the main door before placing a silencing justu around the room so no one knows what they were about to do to this man. Akira crawled off his lap.

"So you're Kira's little sister Akira, you two look so much a like." He smuggled grinned but the hissed as she slapped his across the face feeling rage boil in the pit of her stomach. Amai glared at him before using chalkra ropes to hold him down, he was helpless.

"We know what you are doing here, these girls were kidnapped months ago. You use them as harlots and you get paid for each girl that get's defiled by a paid customer. You heartless bastard. Well guese what after this day you're offically going out of buissness and you're life shall stop by Akira's blade." Amai walked towards his desk and pulled out a scroll, the summoning scroll the leader wanted. Smirking she slid it down her top nestling it in her bra. Genkei smirked wickedly as it clicked.

"You're kunochi's."

"She is while I am an Akatsuki member." Amai smirked as he paled three shades of white as he stuttered with fright.

"A..a..Akatsuki? If you're here that means...!"

BANG!

The shrilled screams of females and glass shattering was heard before the sound of more minor explosions were heard, Genkei tried to struggle before giving up knowing there is no way out. Akira hissed at him with tears pricking her eyes.

"This is for my sister Kira, die monster!" She tossed the kunai towards his heart and nailed him. He coughed up blood before he died. It wasn't enough for the emotional rock kunochi, she started to stab him over and over again making more blood spill out of him, it coated her arms while some dropletes of blood flew onto her face as she continued to stab the dead man until she finally fell onto her knees crying out loudly as she finally felt the stress of the mission hit her hard like a ton of bricks. Akira's older sister Kira had finally gotten revenge from the man that used her like a child's play toy and then had snapped her like a cheap plastic barbie doll. Amai watched in silence at the emotional girl snapped under the stress of the mission and vengance for her departed sister.

"It's over Akira, it's over." Patting the brown haired rock kunochi on the back before rubbing it in small circles as the girl started to slowly calm down, Genkei was dead and the rest of Amai's group had killed all of the males and sent the captured teenaged girls home. Sasori and Deidara had broken down the door to see Genkei was his intestines spilled everywhere, heaps of stab wounds and their eyes travled from the body to see their female teammate on the ground comforting another girl who cried. Diedara slowly walked towards the females checking on Amai's state but the brown haired girl seemed oddly familar.

"What happened um?" His single blue eye looked for any wounds on the girls. Amai lifted her head slowly looking over to him with blank eyes.

"She killed him, I let her kill him for what he's done to her family, Diedara could be please spare her life for me." Amai had stunned Diedara as she begged him to spare the girl in her arms life, none of his comarades had asked him to spare a life for them, however Amai was different from the other's in the Akatsuki. She hasn't given up on life or her emotions.

"Alright but just this once, yeah." Deidara pulled out a clay bird without using any explosives before using a justu to make it's size ever more bigger to fit two people on it. Akira had passed out in Amai's arms, gently taking the brown haired girl out of his friend's arms Deidara's single eye went wide at the girl, he knows her. She's Kira's little sister Akira. Both of them use to be his friends back in the ninja academy until Kira pulled out at an early age from a leg injury from a training test, Akira at the time was only ten when he was thirteen at the time. After passing the girl onto the bird's back Deidara sent it off heading towards the rock village while Sasori entered the room once again staring at Amai who was looking out of the open window.

"Time to go brats." Sasori walked out of Hiruko before walking towards the unkept desk trying to find the scrolls, ramaging through the papers and scrolls he growled with anger for not being able to find the scroll. Amai smirked slightly,

"I know where the scroll is old wooden one." Sarcasam was dripping from each word, he stopped looking only to see her pull out the scroll from her bra. Deidara's face went bright red while Sasori's right eye twitched slightly at how the girl had stored the scroll in her bra. Out of all of the things in the world that brat had to do, she had to go and do something so stupid as that. Throwing it to the pissed of puppet master, he caught it swiftly not caring that it was in-between her breasts. Deidara's face still burned a red colour as she walked out of the door before hissing in a playful tone of voice,

"You pervert Deidara! Stop staring at my rack."

His face turned three more different shades of red, Sasori glared at the blonde terrorist with anger and some other emotion. Smacking Deidara over the head with the scroll Sasori followed Amai out of the door ready to give the girl a piece of his mind for being a pain in the ass and for her to change into something decent.

Half and Hour later 

Amai was dressed in her Akatsuki uniform again but was nursing a large bumb on her head from Sasori wacking her on the head with the scroll, surprisingly she wasn't upset for him smacking her across the head. She's totally forgot that she's wearing the harlot outfit at the time.

Strolling towards the front doors of the mansion she stopped to see Sasuke still there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he was waiting for her.

"What the hell are you still doing here Uchiha, don't you have a life?"

He slowly opened those deep black eyes of his, "Hn, goodbye." He walked towards her before gently kissing her on the lips. For some reason it didn't feel right to her not one single bit, she was greatful when he pulled back.

"See you soon Senju." He disappeared in a burst of flames.

While Amai stood there like a statue feeling shocked from the unexpected kiss from Sasuke, she wasn't aware that Sasori and Deidara were watching from afar, Deidara's jaw had dropped to the ground in shocked. Sasori stood there with a blank face but in the inside he felt like murdering anyone and everyone right there and now. Anger and jealousy boiled in the dead center of his stomach from witnessing the kiss. Right now all he wants to do is go back home and stay inside his room working on more puppets for his art and for battle, maybe making some minor details on Hiruko to make him more perfect as a killing machine. Storming forward he roughly knocked his shoulder onto her smaller one knocking the girl out of balance slight, she returned the jesture with a mean heated glare.

"Asshole!"

He whipped around surronded by dark chalkra cloaking them like a blanet, the air had grown colder than usual. Amai shut her mouth knowing that now isn't the time to make the red head puppet master more anger then he already is, even she's not that stupid to make him so angry to the point he will slaughter his own parteners to shreds or posion them.

"Shut you're mouth brat or are you to damn stupid to understand the meaning of shut up. I expect us all to be back at the base in two and a half days." He growled. Deidara wasn't that scared so he spoke up.

"Master it's inpossible for us to go to base in two and a half days without sleep, we are not use to not resting unlike you, yeah." Deidara placed his hat back on his head.

"Then you two shall not sleep for those days, I hate to keep people waiting and we have pissed away to much time as it is. Now lets go." He went back inside Hiruko. Amai gulped slightly but followed them not saying a single word for the next two and a half days until they had reached the base.

Two and a half days later

Pein raised and eyebrow as he watched Amai and Deidara both had blood shot eyes and looked extremely tired while Sasori stood beside Deidara who stood in the middle seperating Amai from Sasori.

"Mission complete Leader, it turns out the mission you signed us was also connected to the missing kunochi's from the shinobi nations. Genkei was selling the drugged up girls as prostitutes in his mansion as a whore house. He's dead now and most of the girls are free." Sasori done his report on the misssion and even had to mention the part where Amai had to dress as one of the whores to gain enterance to the mansion. During that part Pein was smirked with amausement as she shot Sasori a dark glare and tried to jump him with the intention to kill but the blonde terrorist held her back from doing so.

"Well it seems that you enjoy playing dress up don't you Amai, very well mission complete...and you two have a shower, something to eat then sleep. You look like shit." Pein pointed to the two blones in the room. Both nods before leaving the room sluggishly. Just as the door closed Pein looked at the emotionless red head still present in the room.

"Sasori haven't you located where the four tails is yet?" The Akatsuki leader's rinnegan eyes were seen through the shadows like a pair of haunted eyes of a monster. Sasori stood still not feeling any sort of fright towards the man, he was use to his eyes by now but every now and again he saw some sort of emotion flash through those grey ringed eyes, amausement prehaps.

"Not yet but my sourses are drawing very close to the exact location of the four tails is hidding."

Pein nods slowly "How long to you think it will take before they locate it, time is a powerful thing but can be a cruel enemie. Thank you Sasori you may leave, I have other matters to attend to." Pein's shadow disappeared leaving the red head alone in a small dark room with candle light as the only sourse of light to cut through the thick darkness in the room. Sasori walked out of the room heading towards his own before noticing that he's door was broken. He remebered that he had broken the brats door but she...had taken his as pay back. His eyes narrowed while storming down the hallway not even to greet Kisame and Itachi who both returned from their mission they were assigned to. Both exchanged questioning glances before the big blue man shrugged his large shoulders before entering his own room to watch Finding Nemo, he get teary just watching the father, son both finding each other again.

Itachi on the other hand just wants to have a shower before reading a good horror book then fall asleep early, he was buggered.

Sasori finally reached Amai's front door before he kicked it open, to his shock he wasn't expecting to see Amai laying on her bed wearing a towel covering her body and her hair was dripping wet from coming out of the shower. She was dead asleep. He quickly turned around closing the door fast with his eyes wide as he remebered his eyes scanned her body up and down till he reached her face. A sleeping angel but wasn't a total brat when she's asleep. Shaking his head Sasori headed back towards his room in a slight daze, the brat keeps amazing him to no end.

**Authors Note **

I am so sorry for the wait but I had gotten a new lap top and it's a bigger piece of shit then my old one. I am sorry for the spelling mistakes but I've tried to correct them to the best of my ability.

Well Akira will show up again in the story so I'll let you guys descide if she shall become a Akatsuki memeber or poses as a threat in the near future.

Should I make some more OC'S and pair them up with the Akatsuki?

No flames or hate mail, I hate Sakura Haruno even more then I normally do and yeah, hope you all enjoyed chapter ten of "Amai Senju! Daughter of Tsunade and Kakazu!"

I love you guys heaps


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Three days later after the horrible mission Amai was sent on, things were slowly going back to normal but the puppet master acted more distant towards her now. It was really confussing to deal with his little childish acts for avoiding her, even hurried towards the bathroom as they walked down the same hallway. Can puppet's even use the bathroom? Anyway today the Senju girl sat silently at the large desk inside her bedroom experimenting with a certain something, she tried to sew up a small doll replica of her mother. The needles prick kept jabbing her sore thumb every single time she pushed it though the matieral, so far all it gave her was a sore bloody finger. Looking back at the doll with two black button eyes, a attempted smile turned crooked and it sort of looked evil in a weird way. Finally of spending half the day trying to make a doll to resemble her mother Amai threw it against the new door that her father bought, the doll landed in a soft thump against the wood laying on the ground.

"Stupid thing." Amai muttered covering her head with both hands trying to stop the tears from flowing, she so badly wanted to be back in her mother's warm embrace badly. So the terrible urge pushed her to the edge, sew up a doll of her mother to get some hugs. It's been months since the resuce of Gaara the Kazekage of suna, months since the day everyone back home thought she was died. Killed in action as most would put it, no Amai was betrayed by Sakura Haruno the bitch that ruined her life. No matter what happens now they all still think that Amai had been killed by Sasori. Wounds will heal over time but there is one thing that cannot be healed with medical ninjustu or medicine, the human heart. Amai's one had been shattered a long time ago, it stings alot. Hunching over the desk Amai released a heart breaking sob with tears slowly dripping down her face, the pain was still there. It burned everything inside of her entire body. Standing up Amai used her arms and shoved everything onto the ground making the glass photograph of her and her mother together from afar, Kakazu never disappeared. No he had been secretly spying on them over the years, even had pictures of Amai's entire childhood. With a scream of hatred Amai started destroying everything in the room banging fists onto the wall still screaming with more tears. After ten minutes of screaming, fists banging the walls with bloody hand prints from her knuckled and her breaths turned shallow. A pitful whimper escaped from her as she stood up straight, opening the door. The entire Akatsuki were there silent but Konan, Tobi, Kisame and Deidara looked worried at the blonde kunochi. Silently she walked past all of them without a single word heading out of the base for some fresh air.

"Leader is Amai ok? Should Tobi go and make sure she's ok?" Tobi looked at the orange haired man with heaps of piercings on his face.

"No." Pein walked off heading back towards his office. Kisame entred the room with a low whistle looking at the extend of the girl's furry, even her bed was turned over. The room looked worse than Diedara's bomb sites during a mission, there was bloody hand prints and everything there.

"Remind me to never piss her off in a bad mood, look at this place." Kisame looked over his shoulder as Itachi picked up the photograph.

"Hn." Gently setting it back onto the desk before walking out with his partner behind him. Konan frowned also walking out to speak with Leader about this small incident, it's obvious that the blue haired woman was worried and concern about the other Akatsuki woman. Kakazu gave a loud tired sign looking at each item thinking of how much money it's going to cost to repaire all of the damages in this room. Hidan didn't utter a word looking down at the glass coated ground, he could curse out or walk out of the room.

"She's mentally fucked up." With that the Jashinist walked out of the room with a grumpy Kakazu behind him carrying a silver breifcase. Deidara fixed up the bed with Tobi's help, Sasori on the other hand stood there. Since his bedroom is beside her's he was the first to be waiting at the door, strangely worry did appear while listening to the screams of anguish.

"Owww look what Tobi found!" Tobi cried out picking up a half finished doll of the Fith Hokage Tsunade Senju, it did look poorly made but at least there was some good points towards her for trying something new without knowing what to do. Deidara snatched the doll from the idiot of the Akatsuki looking at the dool closely with a artistic eye.

"Looks like shit, un."

Sasori sighed with irritation as the blonde terrorist walked out of the room throwing the doll over his shoulder without care. Besides it landing on the floor it hit Sasori on the forehead, it than landed onto his waiting open hand.

Amai sat silently on a rock looking up towards the moonlight sky watching the stars shine in the sky, its been hours since her little out burst. Finally relaxed the senju girl returned back into a mellow relaxed state still with red puffy eyes from crying. No one in the Akatsuki went out of their way to comfort the distressed girl, or even talked casually. No one showed up at all for hours, not even to check on her at all. Kakazu no dobut payed for the repairs or replacing the broken things. Not even her own father tried to comfort her at all, sadly the guy is a miserable money loving bastard.

"Mother."

"Are you finally relaxed brat?" Sasori stood in front of her with a bored expression as normal, hands inside the cloaks pockets was a new featue he displayed right now. Normally if he scolded at someone he had both arms crossed with a irritated look. Amai turned away from him not wanting to hear someone right at that moment.

"Go away I have no patiants at the moment to hear scolding from anybody."

"You will listen to me brat or else." Sasori threatened with a small hiss at the end feeling even more displeased with the girl already.

"You'll kill me? Go ahead there is nothing left for me to care about so what's the point in living anymore? I will not fight back so get it over with already." Amai whispered loud enough for the red head puppet master to hear. Raising a single red eyebrow at the request he couldn't help but find it tempting but ignored it. Killing her would only give him greif from the other memeber's including Leader, the girl is a prize won to them after all. Why kill someone so valuable at the current moment? They needed a healer and someone that can look after themselves during missions not distracting the others from the fight. There is no one in the world that can replace Amai Senju.

"Tempting brat. Now stop acting like an idiot and look at me." Sasori ordered than growled as it never was answered or done. Storming towards the sturbborn blonde haired girl and yank her head towards him by grabbing her chin. Annoyed brown eyes meet with tired hazel eyes with green specks, none of them broke eye contact. Sasori once glad with their eye contact replied.

"Your actions today with have some sort of punishment if your not aware. Leader has ordered that you are to share a room with me until the time comes I agree you are stable enough to be alone once more. Your belongings are already set up in my room and you will listen to my ruels understand?"

Amai nod once slightly pissed off about sharing a room with him and the fact her chin was starting to hurt from his iron grip.

"One you will not annoy me during my quiet time. Two when I am making or fixing my puppets you are to be silent and never speak a word. Three the room is always clean so make sure to pick up after yourself or else. Four no tantrums in my room. Five you are going to listen to everything last thing I say or do in my room. Six never touch my things. Seven there is no such thing as your half and my half, all of the room is mine so don't try it ever. Eight when I ask or order you to do something I expect it to be done quickly without argument and Nine never order me around in my room or you are dead. Agreed?" Sasori forced Amai to nod.

"Yes."

Sasori smirked feeling pleased that so far there has been no fighting or aruging coming from the high spirited girl so far. It seems the little incident today had tire the girl out mentally as well as emotionally, so far so good. Amai's eyes drifted away from his eyes looking towards the forest that possibly lead towards the hidden leaf village, it feels like home was calling her there. To be with loved ones that care about her and to once again feel safe in her mother's warm embrace. To once again to inhale her mother's herb, sake and freshly cut grass scent. To fall asleep in her mother's arms after being lullabied to sleep, just to be safe again. Unknowing to the blonde kunochi a single trailed down her right eye. Sasori frowned deeply watching the tear slid down Amai's cheek, his tears dried up years ago. Without realising it Sasori used his thumb catching the tear that fell from her chin.

"..."

Amai turned back to him watching Sasori study the tear drop on his wooden fingernail, almost like he didn't understand how it was made at all. Like his will to shed tears were gone and the tears were dried up along time ago.

"Sasori?"

"Your waisting your tears brat." Sasori muttered looking back at the surprised girl.

"..." Amai continued to watch the puppet master wondering what he means. Waisting her tears on what?

"I don't understand."

Sasori pulled Amai up in a hard tug, standing up tall only to still look up to meet his gaze, they were silently staring into each other's eyes no speaking a word. Raising a hand up only to gently tuck a piece of blonde hair away from Amai's eyes Sasori finally broke the silence that was casted upon them.

"You don't have to understand. Those tears of yours a presious believe it or not, my will to cry has dried up. Don't allow anyone to force them from you Amai. Tears are a innocent yet rare thing for ninjas to have, don't let them dry up." Sasori whispered grabbing both of her hands and press his own against them. Her's are small while his a larger, they flexed fingers than he curled his down. Amai's eyes looked at the entwined fingers than back up at his eyes. Why does this seem to familiar? Did this happen to her before or was it her mind wondering off again with the clouds. This was not happening, Sasori would never comfort her like this at all.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Sasori?" Amai glared at him.

"Stupid girl. Don't ruin this moment or it will never happen again." Sasori mummbled darkly. Amai relaxed knowing that this was the real Sasori no Akasuna. No one can be that cruel like him or add a insult in the same sentence even in a compliment. There is no one like him and will ever be. Amai's eyes soften as Sasori's grip tighten gently in a comforting way, was he finally gaining his emotions back? A soft breeze rolled by them causing their hair to gently sway to the side. Sasori watched as her blonde hair that shined from the moonlight parted her fringe showing her eyes even more. It's like staring at an angel not a criminal kunochi.

"I understand what art is now." Sasori pulled her towards him gently even more until their bodies met and he was staring down at her slightly while she looked up. Untwining their fingers slowly before resting a hand onto her soft cheek, gently rubbing his thumb on her cheek he continued to look down.

"I thought it was puppets. Eternal life that never ages or rots away." Amai watched as he smirked slightly with a chuckle.

"It is but there is another side to it."

"Oh whats that?"

Sasori lead down slowly only inches away from her lips still staring into Amai's eyes.

"You." With that he closed the space between them gently kissing Amai. After a few shocked moments she slowly returned the kiss timidly finding that his lips weren't hard like wood or cold but soft and warm. Sasori moved his hand behind her head deepening the kiss not wanting to end their close contact with each other. Before turning into a puppet he use to watch couples kiss eachother, held hands, smile, laugh and proclaim their love for each other. Something that he never experienced or had the chance to, it did however cause him to write a book. Now after all these years thinking there will never be a sane girl enough to kiss him or want to have a relastionship with. He might hate waiting but this time it paid off.

Amai held back a moan as he's kisses trailed down to her collar bone while forcing both of her arms around his neck by using his chalkra strings. No one has ever kissed Amai before but with Sasuke it felt vey wrong, even felt dirty. Sasori on the other hand made her feel things that were positive insted of negative emotions. This was like his damn book! So after all of this time he still remembered certain parts in it. He continued leaving soft butterfly kisses down her neck before moving back to her lips. After a couple of seconds he finally pulled away holding Amai close by wrapping his arms around her hips.

"If anyone makes you cry or attempts to hurt you tell me and I'll kill them painfully."

"Why?"

Smirking Sasori kissed her bottom lips moving up slowly until his lips touched her forehead.

"I am protective of my things Amai. You are mu presious living doll and I will kill anyone who tries to shatter you. That is a promise." Tenderly kissing her forehead before pulling something out from his cloaks pocket. A small puppet version of her mother with a painted smile.

"A promise." Amai gently held onto it while Sasori's other hand rested ontop of her hand, it felt warm.

"Yes a promise." Sasori lead forward once again kissing her lips.

**Authors note**

**I am so sorry this took forever to post another chapter but here it is. Sorry if Sasori seemed a little OOC character for this chapter but it needed to be done. I promise to post another chapter up soon but if I dont get up to it then sorry, all of you have been wonderful for waiting so long. **

**I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. No flames or hate mail of any kind, dont like it then don't read or comment on it. For all of those awesome people that did you all are beauitful people with great big hearts. (hands a cookie to you) **

**Lil Blue Rose :3**


End file.
